When the skies die
by unknown ray
Summary: We sit here and wait, wait for what u ask that i realy don't know but i do know i will see my family again, i wonder who will join me on my adventure. SYOC send urs in today
1. The beging

Nothin much 2 say here other than this is my 2nd story I have written, This is a SYOC story 2 by the way im lookin 4 about 5 OCs or more depending on how many I get

I don't own anything but the things that pop in2 my head not HSOD

LET's begin

(The begging of the tears)

Hello all who have choose to read my name is Jeff Carter, but everyone call me Rain

Right now I'm age 18, waiting on a plain that will take me to see my family in Japan, oh wait u don't know the whole story do you?

Here let me start by telling you I was abandoned by my mom and father at the age of 3, they left me in the house that my father had built on the edge of Wheatland, Missouri.

When they left they told me "In order to make a family they have to go on a trip" just them not me, on the mourning they left they didn't even bother to tell me they left, so as a kid I came running down the stairs only to see an empty kitchen, on instinct I hollered "Mom" for about few seconds, seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, I started to cry and cry until, my stomach growled at me for lack of food, so I got up and wondered the kitchen looking for something to eat I found some junk food in the cabinet, not knowing how to cook was killer but I did know how to work the T.V. remote, which helped me to learn

Over the next couple days I changed from the care free kid I was to a mini adult , I watched many movies and shows, along with reading books, but a movie that really hit me was called BAD ASS, it was about this old veteran who fought the corrupt police and evil thugs I can't really remember much about it but I do remember seeing him drink lots of cool aid or that what I thought, so I drake lots of cool aid to be more like him, at first the cool aid was awful but that change as I got use to not having sugar with it, yeah life was good with all the land, the farm and the animals, that was until a year later

People came out and took the land while I hid outside, I felt it best to stay hidden until they left, all that time alone made me paranoid but after those people left new people came and took over, which in turn made me live off of what I borrowed from them, I felt like I was the monster out of Frankenstein.

Everything stayed like that for a couple of years, it help me some since the young boy made me his friend the family thought I was his imaginary friend because of his imagination but no, I was his best friend we did lots of stuff together like fishing in the creek or exploring the great outdoors, then on my birth day April 9th the family moved away, I was sad yes but not as bad as with my family leavening, soon after a bunch of men came and destroyed the house and lots of the land

So I decided it was time for me to leave as well and find my family, I went deep into the woods and ended up at a dark high way at midnight I walked for a long time ever once in a while a car would zoom past me but other than that nothing I was getting hungry and tired then I fell on the concrete and slept for awhile

When I awoke a truck was speeding right at me I sat the like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck, the truck was going fast as the sound of squealing erupted from its tires, but the truck was going way to fast to stop, every second that passed felt as if I died and kept dying as time went by then when the truck was in arms length I held my breath as it came closer to me, right before it hit me a car from the other side of the rode sideswipe the truck, saving my life but it didn't help that more cars were coming

I finally got my courage together and got out of the road, I ran to a place that I thought was safe in the woods, then after awhile I came back to see lots of cars crashed everywhere, the cops weren't there yet so I went and helped the people I could, the man in the car that saved me was the last person I helped I pulled him out, and got him to other survivors I asked him why he sideswiped the truck and he told me "A car can be replaced a person can't, you can pay for insurance but you can't clean your sins" he said with a smile

The man who saved me gave me the name Rain he told me it suited me beater, I lived with him as his adopted son for 7 years when the man died from a heart attack, so I decided to go into the army before I become a orphan again, I made a new name for me to enter "Jack Rainmaker" and thanks to my growth spurt to the height of 6' 8" no one ask much about my age, I advanced through the ranks fast, I went to war and fought off lots of people, and killed them too, after 3 years of war I came home and right before I was shipped off the discovered I was only 17, so they kick me out and told me to come back in a year or after I graduate high school, the good thing is I got to keep my 3 medals I won while in Combat

After that I went to school and got good grades and lived my life I was told by lots of people that I was weird or abnormal, so what is all I thought people think how they think, I ended up graduating that year

And here I am waiting to see my family that abandoned me

"Flight 3A now boarding" the announcer said for all to hear

"Well there's my flight" Rain said as he walks through security "I guess the rumors about the world end this year is just a bunch of BS"

"We will begin take off, please fasten your seat belt and stay seated" the lady said as she also explained all about emergencies and all that "Please Enjoy Your Flight"

(END)

Alright this will interact with my other story as well but that is in later chapters Rain's looks will be posted with chapter 2, also I suck with grammer, and flame if u want im already on fire, on a side note I dont have a bata reader here.

Name:

Nicknames:

Age: (10-21)

Sex:

Nationality:

Sexuality:

Appearance:

Outfit:

Family: Guardian:

Father:  
Mother:

Sister:

Brother:

History:

Personality:

Reason for going to Japan or why you were in America:

/

Live life, have fun and review

RAY out


	2. The first tear

Hello everyone and welcome back to When the skies Die The first tear

Well I am not going to lie but I've became addicted to Netflix to those of you that don't know what Netflix is, it is a website that aloes you to watch lots of movies/shows 4 only 8 Dollars a month or have them sent to you, and also I need to get my internet back but until then I always have the library

Most of this Chapter will be in Rains POV

And I also have openings to Male OCs, So please send more in , oh I still need a Bata 2

Let's began

(The first tear)

"You are free to move about the plain" the attendant said as she went behind the curtain

"Well that was interesting" the girl beside me chuckled "This is my first time on a plain, why are you going to Japan?"

"Family" is all I said

"Really me too, I'm going to live with my sister, are you visiting or staying?" she asked as she stared at me like I was a president or something

"I don't know" I said

"Well if you don't know than why are you going?" She asked me confused "And besides I bet your family will be happy to see you"

"I just hope they like you say" I said giving a small smile

"Well I'm going to get some peanuts and some headphones for the little movies their showing, do you want anything?" she asked as she got up "Oh what's your name?"

"Headphones too, and its Rain" I said as I sat back with one of the pillows I received

I watched as that girl beside me walked up to one of the plain attendants, (she's beautiful) is all I thought as her black hair with blond highlights swayed as she walked, and her hazel eyes where just dazzling (I could ask her out, but knowing my luck I'd be shot dead first), then I looked over to see little kid building a fortress out of pillows

I smiled at him but he just gave me a death glare, so I quickly just stared at him with my ocean blue eyes (I guess I scared him) because he quickly hid from my sights in his fort, then after a little bit of waiting I seen that girl walking back to her seat with the headphones and a bag of peanuts

"Here" She cheered as she gave me the headphones "What no thanks?"

"Ya thank you" I said to her "Name?"

"Name what, oh my name?" she asked as I nodded my head "Hailey Morgan Cook at your service or just Hails to my friends"

"Okay but I like Hailey better" I said as I looked at her eyes again only this time they had spots of blue (Wow she is really cute too)

"Hello anyone in there?" she asked "Do you want to be friends?, I hate being alone"

I nodded my head to her "I need friend too"

She smiled at me "Thank you I was starting to feel so alone"

"We watch T.V now?" I asked as we began to watch the first movie (it's called Shaolin)

(Couple hours later)

"That was so..so sad I'm going to cry" she sniffed as a couple tears fell from her eyes "Why did he have to die?"

"It because he needed change Choa's hart from corrupt to pure, it was because him why things turned out the way it did" Rain explained "Me need bathroom"

"That's the most I've heard you say on this trip so far, I'll be here" Hailey said as I got up and went to the bathroom

As I walked to the bathroom something felt off, but I dismissed it, when I reached the bathroom it was occupied and I heard some content that is not meant for virgin ears (How people can do that in a place like this I don't know)

I decided to walk back and wait till after the next movie (hopefully they will be done by then)

"How was it?" Hailey asked "Was it fun to pee like Zeus, u know the waste in the toilet gets sent right out of the plain right away, right"

I deadpanned at the question "I didn't go, it occupied"

"Lunch time" the attendant stated "noodles or chicken?"

"Noodles" we both said

"That was awkward" I stated

"Okay lets watch the next movie, its The Man From Nowhere staring Jet lei" lets watch

(Near end of movie)

"Nooo don't kill yourself" Hailey yelled with tears "That man couldn't have killed her"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa please tell me the girl is okay" Hailey walled

"Dear lord let the little girl be alright" Hailey prayed

Drip drop drip drop drip drop drip drop drip drop drip drop

Drip drop drip drop drip drop drip drop drip drop drip drop

Mister Mister you came to save me

"I told you she couldn't have died" Hailey laughed as she jumped for joy "Thank you jesses, Buda be praised, halleluiah"

"Maim I am going have to ask you to calm down, it's just a movie you know" the attendant lady said

"I know but it was so sad" Hailey frowned

"Okay the next movie isn't as sad as the other, can you keep these outbreaks under control for the last 2 hours " the attendant said with a smile

"I need bathroom" I said as I went to the bathroom at a fast pace

When I got there I hurried in and relived myself

"Alright keep this to yourselves or you all die" said a voice near the curtained in area "The plain will crash into this island in about 45 minutes"

"Why" someone asked

"Because the princess has ordered all plains to crash, killing all who can fly, it is to kill the skies" the man smiled "Now we will take our leave"

I seen that it was just 2 men, so I decided to pounce, I ran out of the bathroom and tackled one of the guys to the ground and I started to punch him until the other guy toke a swing at me but he hit his partner as I dodged to the side I got to my feet

"You ready to die boy" he asked

"No calls me boy" I responded

The man ran at me and threw a right hook at me that I blocked with my arm, I then grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back as his arm snapped and the bone stabbed out of his arm as he howled in pain

I put 1 finger up "Down, you next"

This next guy was trained well, I could tell just by looking at him, he took a quick jab at me, I blocked and did the same this continued as he tried to kick me as I did the same against him

"You are good kid, but we only have ten minutes, lady open the door" the man smiled

"What if me no let you" I said to him

He just charged at me and aimed a kick to my head and I parried and was about to kill him by knocking his nose into his brain But BANG, it hit me in the lower Abe area (I'm getting sloppy, I forgot about that guy)

"You would have had me but cheaters always win" he said as he grabbed my arm "Arm for a arm right"

I seen Hailey come running in right as the guy snapped my arm, she looked on in horror but then she started to charge the man but his buddy on the ground was going to shoot her, so I jumped her and flew out the plain door but not before I was shot in the arm for my efforts

As we fell I could only say "I can't swim"

But it only took us a few minutes to hit the water, I went deep under water I tried to swim but I couldn't do it, I ran out of breath but before I blacked out I seen Hailey above water (at least she's safe)

(Above water)

"Rain" Hailey yelled "Rain"

FLASHBACK

"I can't swim" Rain stated

FLASH OVER

"Noooo" Hailey yelled as she dove under water and swam like she had never swam before "I won't let you die"

She swam deeper and deeper, until she spotted his black hair with purple out line, then she seen his lean body and the red of blood trailing from him, she grabbed his arm and swam back up, when she reached the top she started to choke on the water she swallowed, she spotted a island of in the distance so she swam more it didn't take very long to make it to the island as she began to do CPR on the beach

"Don't Die" Hailey yelled

Just a few seconds later Rain coughed the water out of his lungs but he was still unconscious, so she dragged him to a cave which she hope was safe, when she went in the only thing in the cave was a little bunny, "I guess your Chappy" she smiled

"Now time to think, health class" she stated loudly "That's it"

She took off her boots then her socks, and then she went to clean them as good as she could at this time, she ringed the socks out then she tied it around his arm, which it didn't look like it did much damage

"Dam it the sock isn't long enough or large enough I should say" Hailey told Chappy

Chappy hopped over to a big leaf and sniffed it then took hopped back to his bed in the cave

"That's it thank you Chappy" Hailey said as she wrapped the leaf around Rain, then she tied her second sock around the leaf, Rain winced a little but he seemed to be fine

"We need a fire" Hailey told Chappy, Chappy just started to hope around like a idiot "Thanks a lot"

She then walked around in search of fire wood; she found lots of twigs and a couple logs

"How am I vost to start the fire?" Hailey asked Chappy "Good thing I brought this"

She pulled out a lighter, that she bought before the flight

Flick Flick Flick Flick Flick

Flick Flick Flick Flick Flick

"Dam it, no dice" Hailey told Chappy

"Dry it" said a voice from nowhere

"Chappy you're a genus, although I would have thought of it sooner or later" Hailey stated

It was getting dark and the light still wouldn't light, Hailey's eyelids slowly closed as everything found the peaceful sleep of dreams

(END)

Sorry if the end seemed a little rushed, but I didn't know how 2 end it, and I have never seen a story like this on here, and don't worry the Zombies come in2 the picture when they get 2 Japan or sooner :P , anything about OCs PM me

If u want to know more about princess she is in my story The Riseing and if u read it please tell me if im getting any better

Oh and if you have time check out the movies I stated in the story There realy good you might need Captions tho an yall "how does the turtle with no legs cross the road? HINT take the f out of free and the f out of way!" Get it right and I will update as fast as I can

I feel like I forgot something ah well

Toon in next time to see what happens next

Live life, have fun and review

RAY out


	3. The Princess tear

Hello again I hope life treating yall well, hope so hope I did GOOD if so do tell or if I did bad and Rain has a speech impairment if ur wondering

That's it right, oh Me no own ah high schoolz ofs dead

The princess tear

(Crash Site)

CRACK

The sound awoke a girl that sat in a seat next to a headless boy, she started to freak out at first but then she took a minute to collect herself "What happened" she thought out load

She then heard a faint "Help" further down the aisle of the plain, so she wondered in as she asked for his name, she never got a answer until she seen a man in a black polo shirt and blue jeans with black hair and brown eyes, smashed under a large piece of the plain

"Help me?" he basically bagged her

"Here" she said as she tried to help him take the piece of the plain of him "Names K.T"

"Stop" he yelled at K.T "I don't need to be a Doctor to be able to tell that I'm a goner, please just do it Quick"

"Do what quick?" K.T asked confused

"What do you think, Kill me!" he stated a little above whisper, do to his pain

"Whaaa I can't, I a I just can't" K.T mumbled

"You have to if you don't, princess will kill everyone on this island" the man said "Now hurry up, they will think there mission is complete if you do"

"I can't, I cant, I cant" K.T mumbled to herself as she slowly toke steps back "This cant be happening"

"This is happening get use to it" he roared with his little strength he had "Now do it, before they get here, you idiot"

"I CAN'T" she yelled as she turned around and started to run, then she bumped into someone "I'm sorry, I just…"

SMACK

"That's beater" the man said "Now where is sinyor Sylvester?"

"Who?" K.T asked

WAM

K.T fell to the ground clutching he aching gut as she coughed up saliva and a little blood, the man then picked her up by the neck and held her in the air as he smiled as she squirmed to get free from his grip, she then clawed him with her nails so he throw her down the aisle, she slide to a stop as her head hit one of the chairs

"I'm going to ask one more time" he said as he approached her still form "Where is Sylvester"

The man slowly made his way towards her as he pulled out a gun, he stopped in front of her as he pulled out a walkie talkie "Kill everything that walks" he pointed the gun at K.T

"Don't kill me please" K.T begged him

"YouMightWantToListenToHerReq uest" said a new voice really fast, as a man appeared in front of K.T the new guy then grabbed hold of the top half of the gun and toke it apart "I'm TylerTheSwift"

"Hmm interesting you must know a lot about guns in order to have done that" stated the man "You must be one of those retards, Right"

"YesI'mSpecialAndAlwaysWillBe" Tyler sang "OhByTheWay Why Did You Hurt Her?"

"Because for the fun of it why else would women live anyways?" he asked as he smiled at Tyler how was frowning "If not that than Why else"

"WHY YouAskBecauseWeAllNeedSomeon eToLeanOn and because they are the other half to the universe, That's Why" Tyler answered "NowLetsSetaleThisLikeMen one on one, If I win in 10 seconds my answer wins, DEAL"

"Deal but after 10 seconds you have to leave" the man smiled "Oh and make it 5"

"Fine" Tyler agreed

K.T couldn't believe her ears 5 seconds to win a fight that's impossible, the man pulled out his phone and set it to the stop watch, K.T was now sitting up

Go

1\4 of a second

The man started to advanced on Tyler who didn't move

1\2 of a second

The man hit Tyler in the jaw he falls to the ground

1 second

Tyler pops up from the ground to land on his feet with the guy walking to his phone

2 seconds

Tyler advanced on him and tap his shoulder

2 1\4 seconds

The man turns around as Tyler slapped him across the face, Tyler ducks

2 1\2 seconds

The man swigs a huge right that misses, and Tyler punches him 5 times in the throat

2 3\4 seconds

The guy spit up a lot of blood and slowly falls to the ground

THUMP

3 seconds TIME

Tyler looks at his watch, and his eyes go wide

"What?" K.T asked

"A Brand New Record" Tyler yells "AreYouOkay?"

K.T sweat drops at his statement "I'm fine, but you killed him"

"Ah ThisElevatorIsStuckBetweenFl oors, MindToHelpGetItOnLobbyLevel?" Tyler asked as he stated to jump

"I guess" K.T smiled as she started to jump but dam it hurt "But why are we jumping really?"

CRACK "YouMightWantToBuckleUP" Tyler smiled as he got in a vacant seat "NextStopIslandLevel"

Then the whole plain feel out off the trees to hit the ground just 10 feet below

"That was fun let's not do that again" K.T said as she Empted her stomach on the grass "I feel like I'm forgetting something"

"Oh don'tWorryLetsPlayHouseInThatCav e" Tyler said as his grayish hair fell in his gold eyes "LETS AGO"

(Unknown)

"You think I will believe this bull your feeding me" yelled the princess shrouded in darkness "In order to fulfill my plains they all must die"

"But This guy broke my arm so, we split up so I could…." the guy said

"I don't want to hear it" the princess smiled "Let's play a game, called dodge death if you dodge 5 of my traps you live but if not you die, do you understand"

"Yes I understand, your highness" he said fearfully because not many people live through this

"Alright begin" some servant said

The stood there waiting and ready for anything first 10 arrows was shot at him he easily got out of the way but a arrow skinned his broken arm, then a gelatin came down and cut his other arm pretty deep, then blades were shot out of the wall to decapitate him but he still dodged them, then the ceiling grew spikes and slowly made its decent, and know there throwing grenades in which one of the grenades took his good arm away

The ceiling slowly crept down on him, he ran to the door and banged on it, then he seen the gap in the spikes he ran as fast as he could until he was to tall so he crawled, he barley mad it but the spike stabbed right through his foot, he screamed from the pain, but he lived he had beat the princess, the ceiling returned to its rightful place

"Nicely done" the princess praised him "I need my wine"

"May I go now?" he asked

"What?" she asked

"I said may I go?" he said

"Oh good heaven, Ya you can go" the princess smiled "but first what blood type are you?"

"IB negative" he shrugged

Then a arrow dislodged his spin and he fell to the ground paralyzed

"Your face is priceless" the Princess laughed "You didn't dodge all my traps, you were hit a couple of times, now take him to the winery wear they will drain you of all your blood and make me delicious wine and steaks"

Then the waiter walked up beside her with a menu "What will it be?"

"I want his hart on a silver platter with rice and veggies" she said pointing at the man being dragged away "Hurry up with my wine, this is the life"

"Right away your majesty" the waiter stated as he wrote what she wanted down and took the menu and left her side

"Send 40 soldiers to do clean up the island, and the Sky Generals" the princess smiled

(The Cave, Drip Drop)

Hailey awoke to the sight of Rain sleeping like a baby, she smiled, but then she noticed he was still losing lots of blood in a panic she ran out of the cave in search of help, unknown to her a boy with black hair and a girl with blond hair and blue eyes were approaching the cave

"What do you think?" K.T asked

"I WantToMeatDaddy" Tyler hollered as he ran in and jumped on a sleeping Rain "DADDY"

But before he knew it he was punch in the face and kicked across the room by a sleep walking Rain, Who started to advanced on him slowly, but a man in a army uniform came out, he looked around but his eyes stopped dead on Rain

"Back up, I need back up" he yelled into the receiver of his Walkie talkie "I found general sky devil"

The man the pointed the barrel of the gun at Rain, who by now advancing towards him, the man was about to fire but he was hit by a rock thrown by none other than K.T, the man turned towards her forgetting ran was right beside him now, Rain grabbed the gun and knocked the barrel down as the man fired, then Rain hit a few of the mans pressure points which made him drop the gun, the man was about to run but Rain grabbed his arm and kicked him 3 times in the side then Rain placed his foot on the side of the man face, then all you could hear was a deadly snap as the man fell to the ground dead

Next thing the duo see is a tidal wave of water crashing into Rain, awaking him from his slumber as he fell to the ground but before he did he performed a back summersault forgetting about his injuries which he regretted

"Daddy's Awake" Tyler hollered as he ran up and tried to tackle Rain but he missed because Rain just sidestepped to the side, Rain also noticed that his arm was dislocated not broken

"How olds you kid?" Rain asked

"17" Tyler answered "Are YouReallyAGeneralLikeInTheAr my"

"Wait whos told I was general?" Rain asked "Please talk slower

"That Man You Just killed did" Tyler stated like it was obvious which it was

"Can we attend to more important matters?" Hailey asked "Like Rain being shot"

Rain finally took notice of the bandage job she did for him, it was well done but there was one minor problem, the leaf she used

"Whereyou gets leaf?" Rain asked as he stopped scratching his side

Hailey pointed at a tree with green leafs with Red dots on them as she started to scratch herself, Rain deadpanned "That's poison ivy" Hailey paled

"But Chappy thought of it" Hailey thought out loads as she looked for the ball of fluff, in her mind she thought she seen a note

Hello Hailey

Chappy here to tell you, Don't scratch and I'm watching you from my rabbit hole (\) (/)

Help me achieve world domination / / / / / / / / / / / / /. / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 0 . 0

Copy and past me on all paper you find or computer / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / (=o=)

Chappy out / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / (m) (m)

"Curse you, Chappy" Hailey yelled

"Well it's a good thing the bullet went through and through without doing any damage and my arm was just grazed" Rain said "We need tos gets tos De plain ASAP"

(END)

Okay that was long Sorry K.T but u made her sound like a none fighter if that was bad PM and tell me what needs to change

Welp 6 reviews and 78 views to you all I am grateful

And if u answer the question correct I will post the next chapter 2marrow

"How does the turtle with no legs cross the road? HINT take the f out of free and the f out of way!"

Live life, have fun and review

RAY out


	4. The next tear

Well im back with another chapter for When The Skies Die, im sorry about the not updating in all but ive been busy but if u want 2 know the reason go read chapter 8 of the rising

"How does the turtle with no legs cross the road? HINT take the f out of free and the f out of way!" guess what someone guessed it correct there is no F in Way, good job Duchess-chihimeu won a million cyber dollars just send this message to in your dreams in fairy St :P

Me no own HSOD Maybe in my dreams /in dream, "U are sued 4 trying 2 own this anime"/ then again maybe not SIGH

(The next tear)

There was a awkward silence as the group walked throughout the Forrest looking for the plain that was once there they had no luck what so ever, as they wondered they came across something none of them would have expected on a island surrounded by water

"I Can't Stop Scratching" Hailey yelled scratching every part of her body that was exposed to the poison ivy "How can you tolerate this?"

"Because when I was young got it many times I guess became immune to it but, it feels good to scratch sometimes" Rain said as he use a tree to scratch his back "That hits de spot"

"When we find the plain then what? And what about this fence?" K.T asked looking at the fence like it was electrified "I think the plain is that way"

K.T pointed just beyond the fence where you could see the a white object in the distance, then the bushes rustled as if a monster was on the move towards them, but then it stopped dead in front of them dead, it was a ostrich it was shot about 5 to 6 times, just as Hailey and K.T wear about to touch it a arrow that was on fire went sorrowing through the air and hit it in the chest on quick reaction time rain grabbed both girls and dove to the ground BOOM, the thing blow up into many pieces as blood and guts were scattered all around the area

"We need hide" Rain whispered into the girls ears "Over there by that tree"

The two girls obliged as they hide from sight of the approaching forms of someone then they started to talk

"Why are we on clean up duty I mean, they told us we were elite of the elite, so why?" guy 1 asked

"That is because there is a sky general among all these passengers, and we have to prove our loyalty to the princess" guy 2 said with a glimmer in his eye "And she looks so cute when she asks for help"

"Like she would ever look your way Luke, I heard that she is in love with a guy named Ryou" guy 1 said as he came to a stop in front of what was left of the corpse "What a mess"

"You can say that again, hay wait what?" Luke asked with a disbelief written all over his face "Is this a joke"

"You heard me you dumb ass, whatever love she has it belongs to this Ryou guy" Guy one smiled "sucks to be you"

"This can't be" Luke stated with shock "You have been here longer than I have you have to have some advice for me right"

"I do" guy 1 said as he looked at Luke as he picked up something from the ground "Stay away from her."

"Why?" Luke asked as he got a little angry at the advice "I can't do that, I love her"

"Look dude she is going to kill anyone that has ever came into contact with the sky generals, that includes you because you were a student of one of the greatest Sky general El Elyon(The most high god)" guy 1 said as they started to walk away but rain jumped out of the bush and popped Luke's arm out of place and put him in a headlock making him his hostage "Very convenient"

"Drop your gun or kill him" Rain stated with a very serious face, the man looked at him then started to laugh

"Well it too bad that I already had orders to kill you" guy 1 said as he drew his gun up to eye level, the man was about to fire "Did you ever think that, i don't care who dies as long as i live?"

"Yes I did" Rain said as a rock came sailing through the air, and hit the man in his back which caused him to drop his gun as he reeled back from the pain, Rain quickly shove Luke into the man which caused the two to fall to the ground, Rain quickly grabbed the man's leg and snapped it like a twig, just as Rain was about to snap the man's arm, K.T and Hailey pined Luke to the ground so he couldn't move but he didn't even struggle as he lay there with his face shove into the bloody ground, Rain was holding guy 1 to the ground by his throat "Nows tell what you doing?"

"I'll tell you anything just don't…." guy 1 started to say but was cut off when bullets sliced thru the air and into the man's body just when Rain jumped off and stood at the side by the tree next to the girls and Luke, then more shots rang out thru the Forrest as Rain grabbed hold of the girls and started to run past the fence and deep into the Forrest but for some reason K.T grabbed hold of Luke as she was also dragged away by Rain

"There's the plain" Hailey stated as what was left of the plain came into view, the group quickly lost the few solders that was on their trail as they got to the plain to find anything of use in luggage area "I found my suit case"

"Find weapon" was all Rain said as he opened a case, when it opened it reveled a large black cloak and a dagger split right down the middle along with some other thing but Rain quickly hide them from sight "I got my stuff"

"How do you use this?" K.T asked as she lifted up the MP5 that she picked up when they started to run, Rain grabbed it and pulled back the chamber and tock off the safety, then he showed her how to take out the cartridge and reload and how to aim "Oh that's how, where'd Tyler go?"

"He's got a 9mm silenced, Tyler said he had to go do something " Rain stated as he approached the still form of Luke and took the gun along with his ammo "Nows whats to do with him?"

"Just kill me it's what she wants" Luke stated as he waited for the pain of death "Come on you retarded"

"No" Rain stated as he looked down on the boy before him

"Why?" Luke asked as he started to cry "I should already be dead for what I did I killed my grandfather and the sky general El Elyon, just to get her to look at me and she just wants me dead so just kill me"

"No, because only death get to choose when you die, not you or me, as long as you're alive see where you are suppose to go and live the way you want, not by the will of others" Rain said as he walked through the plain for food "If you think otherwise you where no apprentice to one of the skies, to be able to fly out of your cage is the destiny of all who are born, remember that"

"If what you say is true then why do I love her?" Luke asked sadly

"It is for you to find out not me" Rain stated as the group where about to leave "She will never see you for who you are, just a toy like the rest of us there is a reason why she wants us dead"

"Then take me with you" Luke said as he tried to get up but fell to the ground

"No can do" Rain stated as they walked away "Find your true purpose then we will meet again"

(On the trail)

As the group walked they started to discuss what they should do "We should get off this island" Hailey suggested

"Why they will just hunt us down" Rain stated as a obvious fact

"Then what do we do?" K.T asked as she looked at the sky "Why are you called a Sky general?"

"Because we can fly, why?" Rain asked as he looked at them seriously

"You can fly" yelled Hailey out of surprise

"Shhhh" Rain quickly covered her mouth "Yes I can but it's hard to explain, you will just have to see me do it"

"Fine" Hailey and K.T huffed at the same time

Then the sound of footsteps came there way as rain pointed out a abandoned bunker, they quickly ran and hid inside the bunker to come face to face with a crazy looking old man, then he grind a devilish grin at them "Welcome" the man said "To Hell on earth"

Then a crazy laghed filled the room as the light came on to revile the rest of the room to the other and what they saw gave them wide eyes "It's….."

(END)

Cliff hanger Ha Ha what u think is there find out next time, sorry this took so long the next update will be September 23 or sooner but I will update on the 23 too u know y don't u, simple its me B-Day ill b 19 horay

Live life, have fun and review

RAY out


	5. A lab rats Tear

Looks like I was able to get this out to you guys which is quit hard to do with how bissy I am as f late hope u like

MEs only owns mys soul I hope

(A lab rats tear)

Its other people eating each other but the people are decayed as if they were dead, they each looked at us as we made sound with our foot steps to turn around, the people stumble towards us but are blocked by the cage they are in

"It is so nice to have company, even though we are only got a few hours to live" the old man smiled at us "Say hello to my children"

"What do you mean your children?" K.T asked as she look at what she now dubbed zombies as they reached out of the cage

"They are my children because I created them to how they are now, I have lived for many years to accomplish this so don't just call them something they are not" the old man stated irritated at the thought of his family being zombies "They each still live even thought they are not the same as what they were"

What did do?" Rain asked "And why"

"The reason is simple this was the only way to bring my ancestors and other family to life that is why, and I had fun while it lasted too" the old man had a faint smile as he looked at what he had created "We will all die, it can't be stopped"

"At the end of each day no matter how bad it is, the Sun will always rise tomorrow" Rain stated as he looked at the old man with a serious gaze "You know how stop it don't you?"

"The only thing I can tell you is that there was another group of scientist, how were burdened with the trouble of a cure, if your luck they have succeeded but I dought it" the old man said as he pointed deep into the lab behind him "And if you're lucky you will find a way out of here that way"

"Thanks old man" Hailey praised "Come with us, you could find peace in yourself for what you have done"

"That is where your wrong I am at peace, I have lived pasted my days, this might come in handy for you all" the old man stated as he grabbed a folder of the table and gave it to Rain

"What is it?" K.T asked "Is this the formula to the cure"

"No, it is all the research I have done, I hope you all succeed in your plains" the old man stated as he rolled over to the cage "Why do you think no one has ever meat god?"

"It's because he lives in the heavens so he can keep watch on us" Hailey told the old man "he only lives to help us make it through life"

"Wrong again" the old man sighed "The real reason is that god is afraid of what he has created, I know this because I played god"

CLANK just then the locks on the cages let loose and opened the doors allowing his creations out to do as they please, the zombies charged out and tackled the old man to the ground but he was able to push them away and got away from them but only for a short time as the shot right back at him for the feast that they had been waiting for, for many years now but somehow the old man evaded their grasp "I suggest you run" he yelled he kept avoiding them, as he said that Rain took the girls hands and ran towards the exit, but the old man had finally been cornered by them as he sat in the corner he looked at them and said "I'm sorry" just then they ripped his flesh free from the bone piece by agenizing piece, they pulled out his guts as they ate his lungs then his kidney and finally his hart, they chewed and chewed for a little longer then they heard something in the back, they turned their heads in its direction and stated to wonder towards the noise as they went deeper and deeper into the lab the old man's body had risen from its grave as it gave a wicked smile "Time" is all it said as he ran after the mob of zombies

(Change Humanity)

"Are you sure the exit is in here?" Hailey asked Rain as he looked at the map

"I'm positive" Rain stated

"Guys I think you need to hear this" K.T stated as she read the file Rain handed to her "It says that there are special occasions when the zombie keep hold of something they once had, like if they were smart they would become even smatter and some become even stronger or faster"

"So that means we might be in trouble if that occasion happens to the old man right?" Hailey asked nervously "I think we need to get out of here"

"Correct" Rain said as he opened a door that lead to the outside "Hurry" BAM

"I think has his smart pants on today because he is coming thought the vents" Hailey yelled as she got out of the room and into the fresh air as more bagging was heard from the vents, then the vents collapsed to have them start to pour towards them, K.T aimed her gun at them like ran said and fired but she didn't count on the small kick as it screwed up her accuracy but it did in turn give her enough time to get out of the room "Hurry up Rain" Rain just made it out in time but as he looked back at the door through the crack that was left before it shut he saw the old man waving goodbye to him SLAM

"What else in that this thing" Rain said as he took the folder from K.T

"Hay I wasn't done" K.T yelled as she tried to get it back

"Well that's to Bad" Rain smiled as he ran away from K.T like a little idiot

"Give it Back" both girls yelled as they went after their pray

(Change the plain)

Luke laid next to the plain as he contemplated about what his destiny was and how he would succeed in it, he also thought was his grandfather worth what has happened so far

"Oh you're still alive" said a solider as he pulled out a pistol "To bad time to die"

But before he could pull the trigger he was bit by something it was a zombie "agg" he yelled as more of them came for the whole Corse of the meal, the gun fell into Luke's lap, he decided right then and there he would fight for the others to live

"Got to get to the boat" He thought as he got up and ran in the direction of north.

(Change of time)

"It is time to set plain Z into effect, today will be Known As Z-DAY" the princess smilled

(END)

Well that all folks, hope you liked

Hay why was the zombie afraid to cross the road?

Toon in next time to find out the answer or guess correct and win a prize in the story or something

Live life, have fun and review

RAY out


	6. The secret Tear

Like I said me update today my birthday im 19, time flys (SIGH), and welcome back hope yall like what this chapter has in store for you, and no one awnsered the Q me asked last time and I only gots one review makes me sad, Me still accepting OC

Hay why was the zombie afraid to cross the road? "He Lost his guts"

And thanks to all the reviews, Me no own HOTD

(The Secret Tear)

The two girls Chased Rain for a good amount of time before they needed to rest they came to a stop near a river, they have been without water for a good amount of time know as they jumped into the water and drank

"Ug this water is nasty" K.T squealed as she spit the water out

"Because it's river water and not purified as you use to" Rain explained as he took a drink as well "We need to get off this island"

"A thought just occurred to me but where can we go to the bathroom?" both girls asked as they crossed their legs

"Yous never been camping have yall?" Rain asked then he sighed "Behind the bush"

"What so you can see" Hailey said sacasticly with a lit blush on her cheeks "What about TP?"

"You know me no perv, use leafs or don't wipe" Rain said as he sat down and read more of the folder "Just don't use poison ivy again"

"Don't remind me" Hailey whined as she stated to ich again "Just when I forgot about it"

The two girls sighed as Hailey went behind a bush, but after awhile she screamed which in turn made K.T go back there followed by Rain, Hailey had her pants down but there was a skunk right in front of her, Rain quickly looked away but the skunk walked up to Hailey, as she slowly pulled up her pants

Just then a man came into the bushes as well startling the skunk as it turned around and pissed on the man, the man reeled back from the smell and because some got into his eyes, Rain and the girls quickly hide from the man as more came into view

"Dam dude you stink" they young privet said as he covered his nose and choked at the smell

"Your one to talk, you haven't taken a shower since we've been here" stinky stated while he rubbed his eyes 'This F***ing stinks"

"Don't rub your eyes it will make it worse" the man in a medical uniform said as he approached as well "You need to take a tomato juice bath"

As the medical man said that they took off to their home away from home, then got the outside tub ready for the man, the group watched the people interact, they all wondered how they didn't even notice that they were that close to them, or how could they not of heard us, but as they thought there answer was given as all the people there either pulled out some head phones or went into the cabin

"We need in there" Rain said to the girls in a whisper "Me get u all uniforms, wait here"

"What you mean aren't you coming?" Hailey asked

"Ah no they know me face" Rain told her as he gave her and K.T a head set, so they could talk to each other "No worries me will help if trouble comes your way"

"But what do we do?" K.T asked a little nervous if they got caught "What would Happen?"

"If caught, just don't think about it" Rain smiled as he watched for the chance to jumped the to military guards that are really close to them, he listened to the conversation and found out there names and a few minor information like that, then he pounce and knocked them out

"Well that's reassuring" Hailey stated with sarcasms dripping off every word, then Rain threw the hats and the shirts at the girls as he removed there pants and dog tags as well "I can't get out of this, Can I?"

"No, Just find out how get off this island like a boat or helicopter" Rain told them as he picked up the guns and removed the clips and the bullet in the chamber, and threw the guns in the river near by "If you can find out where they keep the guns and ammunition"

The girls got dressed into the outfits and shock off most of their nervousness as they walked past the first guard by the gate, the man looked them over then he smiled "You must be the newbie's, Let me give you the grand tour" the man laughed as he took them by the waist and walked them away towards the showering place "It's alright to be nervous, you're in the presence of the great Jackson The Tiger" he smiled as he looked at the nervous pair of girls, then he kissed K.T on the cheek as he whispered into her ear "I could get you a promotion if you came by my place at 0-100 tonight"

"Can you tell us where we store our guns?" K.T asked with her cheeks as red as fire "And the bathroom"

"Well your barracks are over there" he stated as he pointed to a strange cabin, then he pointed out into the woods were you could see a underground bunker "And that is the Armory, and my place is over there" he pointed to another cabin

"Thank you very much, and where is….." Hailey smiled but was cut off as K.T covered her mouth

"Oh the bar is in the barracks" Jackson said as he walked to his cabin

"What is up with you?" Hailey whispered to K.T "I was going to ask where the docks where or something like that"

"I know, but if where new recruits we can't ask that or they might figure out we are intruders" K.T said as she went towards their barracks "Plus there is always more than one answer to a Question"

Inside the barracks they found a map of the island and they decided it was time to split, while they were ahead but sometime plains don't end how you want, because as they were leaving the worst thing happened a man of the plain was there in a military suit he looked at them, then walked up to them "Do I know you?" he asked

"No of course not, I've never meet you in my life or maybe you where the one who recruited me" Hailey said as her mind raced about how they can get out of this

"No that can't be it" the man laughed, then his eyes went wide as he looked at the two which made their harts race 1 million miles a hour "You…were… on…..that" oh no they thought in unison as they slowly backed away from the man as he said the last word "That Game show, you won the grand prize, can I get your autograph" he said as he pulled out a pen and paper from nowhere, K.T sighed the paper then they walked away after they enjoyed the first meal in a long time

"That was close" Hailey sighed

As they left K.T looked back to see the man looking at the paper she sighed but his face turned into a angry one as he yelled "INTRUDERES"

"I think we should run" Hailey said as went into a full sprint, BOOM, then another BOOM by the showers Then the Armory Went KA-BOOM

And the two ran for their lives, but the ran out of ground to cover as they came to a water fall, and it was big, they stood there looking down until the military surrounded them "End Of The Line"

(END)

Well first tell me what u think, and if you think I should continu righting this tell me why and thx for the 220 of u viewers but try 2 review more, oh and do you guys think I should stop the Qs or keep,

and a special thanks to Duchess-Chihime for Amv You made, and twinbladesofthedead for the support and just being BADASS, and LuvLuvLuvAnime for just reviewing , and shippofan2k for the awesome OC and for being Apart of the story, LexxieLuvsU for loving me :D and for everything else that all of you out there do im glade I decided to wright

Until next time

Live life, have fun and review

RAY out


	7. Thirst Tear

Well here is the Thirst tear all I have to say now is please check out my other stories please and Enjoy

And I don't own HOTD, if I did we would be on season 4 by now :P

Sry for lateness

(The Thirsty Tear)

"Well well young ladies I admit you did a mighty fine job in evading us and you even did managed to sneak into our camp, so I aplode you" the man from earlier said as he clapped his hands together as he walk to the front of the group "But everything must come to a end, but its kinda weird this is normally how most tales end Right?"

"Why must you kill us?" Hailey asked while she stared the man in the eyes "We were just innocent people so Why?"

"The answer is simple, orders I have no business with you but orders are orders" the man told her as he hide his eyes behind his hair "I am a humble man so, do you have a finally request?"

"Let us leave?, we will never bother you again" K.T told the man, as a few rocks fell from the cliff they were on

"I'm sorry young ones but if we wait too long, you will be taken to the SH 7 or the science division" the man explained as he pulled out his pistol and aimed it down the sights at the girls as did the other men under his command "What is your Request make it fast!"

"I just want to hear some music before I die, to distract me" Hailey told the man while her eyes where hide behind her hair "Rain if you're out there please help us" she spoke almost in a whisper

"Well that is quit a easy request to fulfill here" the man spoke as he took a I-pad with headphones from his pocket and tossed it to here "It looks like today is your last day, you should listen to that by nickelback, all I can say now is…."

He never got to finish as K.T fell back then grabbed Hailey as they both fell from the cliff, the group of men ran to the edge but only got there in time to see a big splash, there was no sign of the two but when they were going to leave right where the splash was it slowly turned to a dark shade of red as the river flowed to the ocean

"Hmm looks like there is no need to search for the bodies" the man smiled as he walked away with his pose trailing not far behind him "No matter who you are Death comes for all, and he won't stop till he's got your soul, hell even I can't run"

(With Rain in a cave)

"Dam that was close at least now they won't be on our trail now" Rain thought out lode as he splashed the girls with cold water

K.T shot up first yelling "I want 5 more minutes mom" she looked around confused before turning a dark shade of red and hide her face from sight

"What happened?" Hailey asked as she sat up and ground "Man I have a head ack"

"Well that a long story" Rain laughed as he scratched the back of his head

(Flash Back at the fall)

I was walking by when I seen you guys corned at the top of the cliff so I climbed halfway up to help but I devised a plain where they wouldn't came after us, I just came back from all the destruction I did to the camp after grabbing some food supplies "I think I grabbed to much ketch up" I thought as I put the supplies down, then I got my wire out of my bag as I tied one end around a giant stone

Then I threw the wire up the cliff and it wrapped around waist, and with a mighty pull the two wear falling to the ground as they passed I was barely able to cachet the two as they fell, it seemed like the two were knocked out when they hit the side of the cliff when I caught them, but as I pulled them up I knocked almost all the ketchup into the river.

(Flash back End)

"So that's what happened?" Hailey asked groggily

"Did you find out where the boats Where?" Rain asked as he walked deeper into the cave "And this is no cave it was a secret bunker, that they have forgotten about, oh and I ransacked there food and weapon areas and brought most of it here"

"Well, that is a no but we did find a map and some documents" K.T stated as she pulled out stuff out of the bag pack she had on

Rain read the documents as the girls studied the map "It seem like where over here about 4 hours away from the boats" Hailey said as she pointed to a point on the map in a bunch of trees near one of the camps

"It seem this lady named princess is planning to spread that diese thought the world, so she can become supreme ruler of the world and she is planning to use group of high school student to test the capability of the human in its prime or something like that crudd" Rain smiled as he read more "And she is even in love with one of them, do you have someone you like that way?"

"Maybe" Hailey laughed sarcastily "Not you if that's what your implying"

K.T just fell back into a deep slumber as she rolled on the rock ground to get comfy, it was getting darker and darker as the sun set just beyond the trees, "It's beautiful isnt it?" Rain asked as the gold color mixed with the violet starry sky, but Rain never got a answer until he heard a "HICUP" and something that sounded as if a person was being drowned, Rain turned around slowly as he came upon the scean of Hailey with red cheeks, a bottle of whiskey in her hand, and to add to that she couldn't take a step without falling

And to add to that she awoke K.T, but that ant all because Hailey was making K.T drink what she was having as she poured the bottle in her mouth, just then Hailey fell to the ground laughing as she got up along with the Now drunk K.T as well "Not Good" is all Rain said as he got the attention of the two ladys

"Aww Whats… (Hic) Not… (hic) good?" Hailey asked as she stumbled toured Rain "You (Hic) need… some.. (Hic) too" as that was said she rushed Rain and jumped on him "Hold Still, K.T"

K.T walked up to the two with another bottle of alcohol in hand "Here have some of this" K.T Smiled as she tossed the bottle to Hailey how barley caught it, as she toke a drink Rain snuck out of Haileys grasp "You need some too..(hic)"

"Come her baby let's play" Hailey smiled as she began to run but fell and hit her head on the ground, she got up and smiled again "I'm.. it(hic)"

From that moment on Rain was dogging Hailey for about thirty minutes before K.T decided to help as she tackled Rain to the ground as Hailey also jump on him and dumped as much alcohol down his as she can "Growing… boys need… lots(Hic) of nutriment(Hic)" Hailey smiled, but not for long because Rain shut his mouth and eyes Hailey stopped pouring the alcohol, she then handed K.T the bottle as she lifted Rains shirt up and started to tickle him senseless to make him drink his nutritional drink, Rain stated laughing as K.T started pore more down his throat, the Rain finaly got out there grip but he was already almost drunk as he shuffled his feet to stay standing

"Let's.. have…(Hic) some more fun…(hic)" K.T smiled as she opened another bottle "I don't feel to good" K.T frond as she empted her stomach on the ground

The group was getting even more crazy as Hailey got in a fight with K.T

"No im preatyer" Hailey yelled

"Na I am" K.T yelled

No I am

No you arnt its obviously me

Your wrong you B*****

Then they after a while longer of arguing and a few bad punts and cuse word, the two girls yells

"RAIN" as the two looked at him "Who's sexier" they demanded

But before he got a chance to answer he took one quick swig from the bottle in his hand and after that drink he was token down by Hailey with a bright smile as she suffocated him "Who" Hailey pouted as she puffed out her checks

But Rain never answered or did he?, as he Blacked out

(END)

Well what u think I had a bunch of ways I wanted to Wright this but this the one I decided on because I was tired of rewrighting this and thx for all the reviews , it didn't turn out how I thought it would

Im going to work on my crossover between Naruto and bleach (Where Has The Good Gone)

Here is the Q of this chapter? **What anime Has this line in it? I know I can kill the truth exist beyond the gate** (hint it is in the top favs of my Animes)

Until next time

Live life, have fun and review

RAY out


	8. Military Tear

_**Yo guys Im back with another installment of When the skies die**_

_**Sry about the wait her but this is a the longest chapter I wrote and im very proud because I felt like being lazy but I stuck it out for all my wonderful viewers **_

_**Last time I asked (**_**What anime Has this line in it? I know I can kill the truth exist beyond the gate** The answer is Darker than Black

_**Well now that that done mes no own High school of the dead if I did id be famoser**_

**(The Military Tear)**

Rain open his eyes tiredly as he started to sit up but quickly notice something was on each of his arm that held warmth to them, he slowly turned his head to his left to see a river of blond hair cascading down his arm, he blinked a couple of times before he turned to the right as he yond with a light blush on his cheeks loving his dream

On his right to see the little face of Hailey with her light high lights with her dark hair, he then stared up at the cave roof as his eyes slowly slide back shut as he smiled again with a large blush on his features, but after a few seconds his eyes shot open as he look back in forth with a face of pure shock and his face redder then any red you could imagine then there was a sudden felling of something trying to escape his gut as he jolted up and got to the cliff and blew chunks off the cliff down to the river, surprisingly the girls didn't even move a muscle "D*m it, I shouldn't have drank so much" Rain muttered as he tried to recall what all happened last night only for some perverted images to pop into his head, He deiced it was in his best interest to distract himself from what all happened last night by working on the guns they barrowed first was a Stoeger Cougar Double Action Pistol ST31711, 9mm, 15+1 Capacity, Bruniton Two-Tone Matte Silver/Black Finish he took it apart so he could add some modifications like 25 round extended mag the also barrowed along with fiddling with the firing pins to increase the fire rate, along with making sure the aim sight was set correctly, next I added a silencer and laser sight it took him a couple of hours before he was finished

Next was a 2 Diamondback Firearms DB9 Semi-Auto Pistol DB9EXO, 9mm, 3 in, Black Polymer Grip, EXO Coated Slide Finish, the reason he choose this gun for the girls was because it was light weight and a fine postal 6 Rd first he modified it to hold a berretta 15 round mag the only other thing he added was a silencer so that they could practice and then adjusted the sight with a laser sight as the girls started to stir in the make shift bed "UG why does my head hurt" as Hailey sat up not noticing she was in her birthday suit as she rubbed her head and looked around to see Rain working on a pistol "What happened last night?" "You clothes, me no remember" Rain answered as he finished the second DB9 Hailey soon notice that not only did her head hurt but so did her thighs as she quickly covered her body with her shirt that sat next to her "Don't look" she hollered as she gathered up her clothed and got dressed then she had the same felling Rain had as she rushed to a trash can or something to vomit in

"You alright?" Rain asked as he covered K.T who fell back into a deep slumber, he then wondered to the spot next Hailey and patted her back

"I'm really feel sic…" Hailey blurted out as more chunks spewed out her mouth "Maybe I have a…"

"No, here take a few when you can" Rain explained as he handed her some tumes while he patted her back, the flow came to a stop as she sat down on the ground and ate a few tumes "Me get back to work"

Hailey watched as Rain went over to his mini armory of his of 5 of each type of gun like shotguns, Assault rifles and the sorts like that "Do we need All these guns?" Hailey asked as looked at all the weapons

"Best to be prepared then out classed" Rain Explained as he grabbed a M3 shot gun and took it a part to the frame "And might survivors, also for tampering"

"Ya that is a good point" Hailey said as she looked around to see cans of food, water and other none perishable foods stacked up in the other corner "What are you doing?"

"Modifications" was all Rain said as he added a new barrel to increases the accuracy and a grip "It will be fully automatic, not for you"

"Then which gun can I use?" Hailey asked while puffing out her checks "And why not?"

"Cuz you a noob, need experience if you not careful might break a bone, maybe after your training" Rain told Hailey as he gave her the DB9 "Here, Practices holding and reloading, get to know your gun"

Hailey looked at the gun studying it after the time she spent examining it she discovered a smiley face with a tear in its eye on it "What is this?"

"It's me so your never alone" Rain smiled as he fiddled with the M3s firing system, then he placed a can opener on the table "If you're hungry"

"Actually I'm going to lay down longer" Hailey said as she laid down on the make shift bed and put a pillow between her legs "Rain, Why where you in the army"

"I'll tell you both at same time" Rain told her as he readjusted the trigger "Sleep tight"

"Thank you" was all she spoke as she drifted to sleep

(Change to boat)

Luke was able to patch up his wounds as he snuck around a group of people eating some fish, he slowly got around them and the place where all the keys to the boat's where (Here we go) he thought as he brought out his combat knife and snuck threw the door past the coaches, there was a guard infrount the keys as he watched a portable T.V with NFL super bowl playing

"Whooo Touchdown" He cheered as he jolted up, Luke toke his combat knife and stab him in the hart as he covered his mouth as the man's blood flowed to the floor along with the grip of the man's slowly depleting

Luke then hurried and grabbed key number 21 it went to the mini Yacht out front, without wasting no time he went for the door only to have a man tackle him to the floor and disarmed him, then Luke flipped the man on his back as he punched him a couple of time before the guy kneed him in the gut flipping him over as he got up and started to kick Luke in the gut until Luke caught his foot and knocked him to the ground and got the man in a head lock, the man slowly got up while in the head lock and did a back suplex to Luke, the man quickly got over to Luke and jump up but Luke kicked him out of the air in his chest that gave Luke enough time to get his knife, the man was back on the assault as he punched Luke in the jaw sending him to the ground the man was about to wall on him more but he had a knife sticking out his throat as he fell to the ground, Luke slowly got up rubbing his jaw (Dam he really knocked my block off there) Luke thought as he pulled hi knife from the guys neck and the SCAR 223 Rem/5.56 Nato SA 223 and couple clips of the counter and a box 9mm rounds

Luke got out of the place quickly and headed straight for the boat and started it and headed off into the sunset

**(Change to humve near the edge of the Forrest)**

"Yo matt what's up, what are the details of the mission?" a well built man asked smirking

"Were are here to investigate why the Chinese military is so interested and protective of this place, we have stealth on our side so we should cut the engine and move on foot from here, did you get that Ted?" Matt explained to his brother "Turn on the hawsers to let them know"

The two vehicles came to a stop next to a couple of trees, as the team slowly got out of there humves "Alright our destination is here" Matt told the team as he pointed at a waterfall river

"That is where we meet up with a undercover operative" Gen Mick Explained fixing his hat in place along with putting his pistol in it holster "Ready up Men"

"Sergeant, permission to speak sir?" Cpl Eliza spoke

"Granted" Gen Mick said

"We have reason to believe that there are spies in our army so they may know of this operation so be careful out there" Cpl Eliza spoke as they all saluted each other "That is all"

"Move out" Gen Mick said taking the lead

**(Change to cave)**

Everyone was up eating some food as they spoke of what their next move should be

"So its decided we head out in a week or so" K.T said like she was the boss

"Agreed" was the only word the other two said

"That reminds me you said you would tell us more about yourself?" Hailed said recalling that mourning

"Yes well let's start with when I joined the army, I was young and desperate to get food because I was homeless I heard the military pay for your meals so that is why I joined but it was much more difficult to get in than you think, I had to forge all my documents and they had to be perfect no mistakes or they would know I was a fake and it didn't help that I can't ever remember my name so I used Rain Carter the name of the man who died taking care of me of course I had to mess with the age a bit but no one ever noticed, after the entrance examines I was quickly put through training, but I didn't realize I also filled a form saying that I would also be a test subject of the sky generals, after the basic training they sent me to their special experimenting station called devil there they did lots of things to me like enhancing my physical attributes, then they deemed me ready for the power of the skies they supposedly took out most of my brain and replaced it with the smartest computer ever made they told me they found it on the moon along with some other artifices on the dark side of the moon, the moon landing was not real it was created to keep people from knowing about these artifacts shoot Nell Armstrong was actually assonated because of him knowing the truth and he was going to tell his family, there are 5 of these objects I know that 4 of the artifacts are for your arms, 2 legs, 3 torso and 4 the brain each one gives us a cretin way to fly like my I am like how batman fly's with this wire it extended as far as 200 ft, and the torso gives you the ability to grow wings, the arms allow you to flap your arms hard enough to fly like a bird and for the legs I am not very sure about those and the same goes for the 5th one, these things were made by something other than humans I have memories that are not mine but when I think about them the disappear, these artifacts become one with the body and evolve with its owner, alright know back to me" Rain explained as he took a few bites of food

"Well what else is there?" K.T asked eagerly

"Ya" Hailey Spoke

"Well I trained and the rest is history" Rain smiled

"WHAT" both girls Yelled

"Me no want to talk about the war" Rain said as he hide his eyes behind his eyes as a dark felling filled the air "Besides me hungrys"

**(Change to waterfall cliff)**

"Alright were here" Ted spoke into the microphone

"Where right here, Dude" Matt told his brother

"But I look cool look" Ted said as he crouched down like in the movies and brought it to his mouth "Charley alpha bravo protect the president"

"Cu it out you idiots" Cpl Eliza told the two "I mean really you're going to get us all killed"

"To late for that" James as everyone fell to the ground from a sleeping dart and was surrounded by enemies

Matt finally awoke to be tied up on his knees next to James and his brother who was asleep on his left and Eliza next to the General being beaten by one of the enemies "Hay James I'm going to untie you then tackle him" Matt whisper as he gestured to the guy beating up Mick as he slowly untied James, when he was don he tackled the enemy but James got up slowly and stretched as his arms popped

"Ah I feel much better, where is my Smooth" James complained

"Oh yes Sir James right this way" said one of the men as they went over to a car with a smooth sitting on the hood

"What the hell are you doing" Yelled Matt

"What's it look like I'm having a smooth dumb ass" James smiled taking a sip of his smooth "You guys sure are stupid to not realize the signs, but I am a dam good actor ant I"

"Was all of it an act?" Ted asked through gritted teeth as every was angry at this

"Of course not your sister was good in bed" James laughed "But not as hot as the Princess"

"I'm going to kill him" Both brother yelled as they over powered all the guards but only for James to shot ted in the knee and matt in the gut "I must admit you guys are stronger than me, but I'm the guy with the gun"

"Why did you do this?" Asked General Mick

"Because the princess has chosen me for the next sky king why else and because the word is going to end with these guys" James explained as they brought a armless zombie forward "Line em back up it is time to die"

James pulled out his gun and tied a blind fold on and shot at his random targets out front after about a hour of his fun he hit Eliza in the shoulder and Mick in leg and gut

"I'm done with this finish this up" James ordered as they take aim and fired at solders and fired but before any bullets flew ted got in front of Matt, and Mick got in front of Eliza to at least to have a couple of them survive, the tell went to the ground as the enemy turned and said "The deed is done"

**(Change to Cave)**

Rain herd shot from outside as he told the girls to stay hidden as he brought out his Stoeger Cougar Double Action Pistol custom, he went out the secret exit out the back of the cave there was two guards gathering the guns of the ground Rain toke aim and shot as the bullet whised threw the air and went in the firsts head and out into the others as both of them fell to the ground

Rain noticed the dead body's that lay on the ground; they were in a different uniform than the rest so he checked the pulse of the 4 only to find 2 to still alive, and he knew Gen Mick so they had to be good as he called the girls on the walkie talkie "I need your help hurry"

"On owner way" K.T answered

Rain grabbed three of the guns and ammunition and put it in his bag as K.T and Hailey came up to him "Pick him up and follow, hurry not no time"

The group hurried back to the cave and locked it then Rain treated the injuries of the two after all the work like cleaning up the blood and removing a bullet or two

"They will be fin you two get some rest" Rain said as everyone got comfy

**(END) **

_**Wow that was long what did you think, did u like how I decribed the guns, Was that a good explanation was it awesome and do you think im including all the charictor evenly so far**_

_**I still need more OC maybe a few more girls plz**_

_**Oh and know the Q of the Day **_**How long do you think it took me to right this?****A) 5 hours ****B) a week ****or****C) A month or so****Take ur pick**

Until next time

Live life, have fun and review

RAY out


	9. Canon Tear

**Yo guys and gals im back with a new chapter I think this is one of my comidey ones**

**Hope u like**

**Last time I asked how long do u think it toke me to write last chapter** _none of u got it,__**it toke me 5 hours or so **_sry but im kinda lazy at time

**Me neverd owned HOTD please note**

**(Canon Tear)**

The next morning K.T awoke to a sound coming from outside that was just like people talking, her first response was to wake the others but Rain was already up fiddling with a Marlin 70682 795 Rimfire Semi-Auto 22LR 18" 10+1 Synthetic Stock Stainless Semi Automatic Clip Fed Rimfire Rifles 70682 "What is that?" K.T asked as she shacked a groggy Hailey awake "That is just the people looking for them two" Rain said while adding a scope "You need guys need to learn to get up later" "I get that but why are they looking for them?" K.T asked while Hailey sat up "Why what time is it?" "It's about 8am, I got up around 5:30 and because the early bird get the worm" Rain smiled while setting the scope of the rifle "Done for now" "So what do we do now?" yawned Hailey as she got the can opener "It's like I'm still in school" "Well I am going to ask you, do you want me to train you to fight and fire a weapon or do you want to stay the same as you are know, I will say this once you kill somebody it will affect you pretty badly, so choose your poison" Rain stated as he sat back in the chair he was in "I really didn't want to get you involved but those people out the will shoot fist then ask Questions later I'm sorry" "Do we really have a choose, now that I think about it I would have died on the plain if it wasn't for Tyler, I need to learn to defend myself" K.T said a little frightened she came so close to death while rising her hand up "It's not your fault those guys are idiots" "I also want to know so I can defend myself and others if I get robbed or attacked by someone" Hailey stated with sadness in her eyes which quickly changed to determination "So Please be my Sensei" "Okay well if something is too much just tell me" Rain grinned "Well if you guys want to learn so bad, do 100 push up right now Then both turned a little pale at the request but both of them soon dropped to their knees and did a push up "Not right spread your arms out more and keep your back straight" Rain demonstrated to them "Easier said than done" K.T breathed "3" "Then make it easier" Rain grinned as he did the pushups with them "12" They all counted on for about 30 minutes Rain was done as the girls struggled around 25 or so but K.T finally gave out as she hit the floor trying to cachet her breath, Hailey slowly kept on going from 25 to 30, but all the work she did was draining her more than anything she had do in her life she went down again only this time she couldn't go back up as the floor pulled her closer slowly (Is this all I can do) she thought as she got closer and closer to the floor (No I can do it) she slowly started to move back up with her arm shaking out of control, even thought she wanted to quit she kept at it slowly getting to 35-40, K.T stared at her in amassment while doing more pushups as well but she couldn't do any more without a longer rest as she hit the floor, Hailey slowly got to 45 by the time she went down her arms where red and shaking worse than a earthquake but she kept going as sweat rained to the floor drop by drop she just got 49 done but when she went down this time she went straight to the lovely floor, she tried to get back in position but there was no dice as she couldn't move her arms very well as she laid there with twitching arms "I didn't think you would go that far" Rain stated shaking his head "But it prove you are determined you need to rest for a while wipe off and lay down, come on K.T I'll teach you about guns" "But when didn't get to 100?" Hailey questioned "I really didn't think you would" Rain answered as he picked up one of the DB9s off the table and gave it to K.T "If you want I can show you about the guns as well" "Then why did you tell us to" Hailey whined as she flipped over and sat cross legged "You already know the answer, so lets begging" Rain smiled as he tossed the other DB9 to Hailey (Change to boat) Luke was sailing along deep in thought as he could see land off in the distance he pulled up to the docks to get off but something was weird the was no one around so he pulled out the SCAR he had ready to kill, he then heard voices coming his way so he ducted and hide, he peeked out but all he could tell was it was a group of people, they were talking about getting a boat and going to a island The group was searching the boats for keys until they came across this big boat was big enough to fit at least 15 people and still have room "It has keys" Rei said approaching the others "Well that's good in all but we still need to clear out any of them that might be on it" Saya stated in a matter of fact tone "Well lets go ahead and clear it out" Takashi Said as he boarded the ship, they all got on the boat and didn't find any sign of them "Alright get our supplies and legs get out of here" Kohta stated as he looked out down the streets of their town only spot something he never expected "Survivors" "Where?" Takashi asked as he looked through the binoculars "Lets hurry up, Saeko you hold the front along with me" The others of the group hurried to the things and quickly got it on the boat as them came up only to get its head bashed in by Takashi who held his ground along with Saeko who sliced and diced any of them brave enough to come close, Zeke started to sniff the air "What's Wrong Zeke?" Alice asked The other group was coming it was 4 people they only had to cut down a few of them down in front as they ran to the boat, but that's not counting the swam hot on their trail a few of them close by just dropped to the ground as a loud shoot rang out CLICK "Shit New clip" Kohta said turning to his helper but she was gone he then grabbed his last clip out the bag "Miss Shizuka find Alice please" The Takashi and Saeko got on the boat as the other group got closer "There's too many" PING CLING everybody turned at the sound only to see Zeke pointing his nose at a man in a military outfit with a grenade in his hand about to throw it, it left his hand as he brought up his SCAR and shot the ones in his sight BOOM it cleared the path as the other group came through the smoke and got abroad the ship, but them didn't stop there as more came at us as we drove the ship away from the docks "Dam she spread it a lot faster than I thought she would" Luke said as he checked how many rounds he had I clip and 12 extra rounds "What do you mean by that?" Saya asked the man as he paled, but before he could answer he felt something bite his ankle, he looked down to see a Belcher's sea snake biting his ankle he tried to get it off only to trip and hit his head on the rail the last thing he hear was "Quick suck the poison out" (4 days go by with training) The girls had improved a lot from what they were when they began they are a average shoot now but Hailey toke the best to close combat while K.T became a beater shoot then Hailey, in that short time they learned more than he thought they would, he had taught them all about their guns that they held along with the others and certain things you can do to your normal weapon to make it beater without anything extra, along with how to be more acquit and most of the basics of his 2nd form of fighting style, he told them to develop a style that fits to them self's Matt finally started to stir as Eliza just stared at the ceiling thinking about all that's happened, at least she was until a hand grouped her, her eyes grew wide as she grabbed the arm and threw it across the room into the wall Matt slowly got up from the ground and walked up to Eliza "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO BABE" "You know a kiss with a fist is better than none" Rain smiled as he ate popcorn with K.T and Hailey "What we don't have cable" "I hope there's more action, Kick his ass" K.T shouted as she grabbed a handful of popcorn "Can you blame them" "No this show sucks, they ant donning anything, change the channel and pluses she's giving me the creeps look at her" Hailey frond while pulling out a soda "Pass the popcorn" Rain handed Hailey the popcorn then he bent down and picked up a rock and tried changing the channel "It's not working" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?" Matt yelled as he turned back to Eliza who had laid back down "Man this sucks" BAM Rain threw the remote through the air while shouting "Change Channel" the remote connected with Matt's head sending him to the floor "You were right K.T here the 20, she beat him up" Matt got up as blood dripped from his head, and ran over to the theater and tried punching rain as he dodged "Wow these 3-D glasses make it look like the fist is actually real, Time for bed" Rain yond wondering to his bed as the girls went to their beds, Matt just fell to his knee wondering (What the hell just happened) He then noticed the guns and he decided to make his venganator (END) Well guys what did you think did I get the canon charictors right, and do u guys like the pic I drew 4 the cover Oh and sry if matt was a little off here but this just came out cuz I haven't wacht t.v 4 awhile also he still hasn't remembered whats all happened, and tell me his gun _Next _Qs is __What did the zombie do after he dumped his girlfriend? Thanks for all the reviews No more OCS needed

Until next time

Live life, have fun and review

RAY out


	10. Tear Of The Sea

_**Well guys and Gals it's been a while right sry for the wait but life isnt just fun in games right (I wish it was)**_

_**Well this chapter not as long as most but I hope you guys and Gals enjoy**_

_**Oh and before I forget the answer to the Q **__**What did the Zombie do after he dumped his girlfriend **_ He wiped his but :D _**That's all folks **_

_**Me no own HOTD you can google the own if you want to know**_

**(Tear of the sea)**

Rain awoke the next morning to the sight of the M416 he had chosen for assault missions of attacks, it had been modified already he figured it was one of their new tenants since the other two still didn't know much about certain modifications, he looked at the custom barrel it seemed to increase the fire power but also increased the sway of the gun when firing, it also had 1 of the M203 grenade launchers with a custom grip to it to decrease the sway of the gun in other words it is just as if not more accurate, it also held one of the 4x scopes that can be set to close range as well

The stock of the gun was also customized as it reduced recoil of the gun; the last thing it held was that it was painted a dark red to match with the black of the gun, the design it held looked like wings of angles

"Nice gun" Rain said as he picked it up, he notice the ammo beside it and figured that he wanted something he didn't get like armor piercing rounds or flame rounds, but he knew how to make custom ammo, he then sat down as he took the bullets apart carefully

He sat at work while everyone slept, moving gunpowder to a pile and the shell cases into another, after he had done this for awhile he did his mourning exercise while Hailey and K.T got up and joined in on the exercise

"That was nice" Hailey yond but we need a shower

"I agree with her you stink" Eliza said while covering her nostrils with her shirt and pointing at Rain "Nice gun too"

"I can't help it if I prosper more than most pulse it's been about a week we've been here" Rain said as he looked down in defeat "Not mine I think it's his"

"Well that makes since it looks like his style" Eliza stated while getting a better look at the weapon "Don't tell him I said that"

"Yah okay we won't" K.T smiled with a look of delight "Ahh young love"

"You're younger than me" Eliza stated with a tick mark on her temple "And it's not love"

This resulted in K.T getting sparkles in her eyes as she had a look of delight as well, Rain walked over to the entrance of the cave with his Stoeger Cougar pistol in hand "We will have to go out to the river to bath, but guard your self's while bathing, get ready soup is over there and we have to share towels"

The group got ready as Rain opened the exit, they exited along with shutting it up to keep out unwanted guest, the traveled for a short distance until they came across a river which they decided to let the girls go first as the boys watched both sides of the river, the girls toke there time as they washed up and enjoyed the peace of no worries even if it was for a short time K.T was done first and she got an idea as Hailey came out as well drying off

Matt sat at the side until he heard the go sign for him to head for the river, he turned around and walked out by the River to see the greatest sight he had ever seen, it was like a angle as the water sparkled and her hair swayed with the beautiful body it held then he got a super view as his nose burst out blood as he fell to the ground but was caught by Rain "I agree they are in love, K.T" Rain smiled as he dragged him back to his spot "Hurry up tho"

By the time matt was back in his spot the girls were finished with their time in the bath, and matt was still bleeding as Hailey splashed him with water, he didn't even flinch so she dragged him over to the river and dropped him in, after about few seconds he burst from the water yelling "I've Graduated mom, No more school"

"Take your bath you idiot, or should I Minchin you spying on Eliza" Hailey grinned as matt paled

"Please no" Matt begged

After Hailey left he took a quick one and got dressed, and so after came Rain and the grouped headed back and that is when they seen a boat sailing close by, it was a normal boat but the most shocking thing was Luke was on it, "Let's head back and try to contact them"

**(Change to ship)**

"It's good to see you up" smiled a girl with long jet black hair that frames her face with no bangs, pale skin, and slender body and a pair of light eyes

"Ya I agree with you my lag still hurts but It's a good thing you guys didn't land on that island, when did you guys think a island would be safer" Luke asked

"Well we thought because there ant many people live on islands, so we should have been safe" Takashi answered while Kohta scouted the island

"There someone who looks non-military" Kohta stated as Takashi grabbed the binoculars "Right over there"

Takashi looked through the binoculars only to spot Rain and the group as they hurried to a cliff "Do you think they have a radio?" Takashi wondered as Luke got a look as well

"Rain Problem dose but the problem is to find which channel, but if he seen us he might try to contact us" Luke explained then he went over to the chair and sat down next to a boy named Musashi who Has medium length blonde hair that is combed in two ways, that almost covers his forehead

"Dude, that was Amaya's seat" Musashi stated as the girl from earlier sat at a different seat

"It's fine" Amaya smiled "He was bite by the most poisons snake of the sea if not the world and lived"

The next person to show his face was Tobi; he walked up to Saya and the other girls as his dark brown hair the tips where light blond, with his honey brown eyes "Well hello babes, whats cookin good lookin"

"Nobody wants to see your ugly mug this early in the mourning" stated another new member with A sleek figure with slim waist. has B cup breast and a long neck. her skin is light and almost unmarred while her hair is straight and light brown, her eyes are dark turquoise, her hair is in a makeshift bun, with a knee length fress and a long coat along with heeled boots.

"Quite I don't want them to know that, Saskia" Tobi stated as he light a cigarette he puffed quietly for some time till he heard a sound coming from it he looked at it for a minute or two before he took another drag but instead the cigarette blew up in his face, knocking to the floor "What the hell"

"It's for your own good them thing will kill you" Saskia laughed while wiping a tear from her eye "This is a example"

"No this is a example of how dangerous you are" Tobi yelled at his personal devil

"Now now we don't need to be arguing over something as small as this" Musashi stated seriously then walked over to the radio "We should be trying to contact them instead"

Everyone agreed and tried to find a way to get into contact with the others on the island "Maybe we should send a team in" Saya thought out loud

"Awesome idea" Musashi smiled kindly "But who it would have to be covert so not Tobi"

"I resent that" Tobi stated

"So, ah and that takes out Saya" Luke stammered as his head was yelled off by the pinkett "And I'm out I still ant got my walk back fully"

"So let's see, the group should be me, Saeko, Musashi, Amaya for her adapting ability she has" Kohta said to all as the others agreed

The boat got close to the shore to let the group it didn't take long as they got off, while the waves of water pushed the boat away, but no one noticed the sadden look on Saya's face as they left them to find the other group, from what Luke had told them, they are not hostile but they might to new faces, as they got further away from Kohta she whispered "I love, and please don't die"

**(End)**

_**Well guys what did you think, I realy don't have much to say here but did u like ur OCs or were they not as u thought If so tell me and sry about the timeing of all the characters this is not as easy as it looks **_

_**No Q tonight just the Words GOOD NIGHT**_

Until next time

Live life, have fun and review

RAY out


	11. Tears On the Move

_**Well guys and Gals I'm back and beater than ever in a way, all I want to say right know that I dedicated this in memory of all our pets in the world, and also be warned someone may die**_

_**For some reason when I post this I remember what else I wanted to say, but allwell me don't own HOTD**_

**(Tears On the Move)**

Kohta toke the lead as he scouted a head with his AR-10 Rifle which has been remodeled in the style of a Knight's SR-25 Sniper Rifle "Clear, move out" he spoke as the group headed for the water fall about a half a mile off from here, Saeko kept her hand on her katana as she followed up the front of the group next to Kohta, they all were ready for anything as Amaya held a pistol she had borrowed from Saya, and last but not lest Musashi held the back of the group with his MP5 that he got off of a dead officer.

They slowly advanced as the sounds of them got closer, which Saeko toke the first few they encountered, the kept quit as some men in army outfits come out of the bushes, but to their bad luck the group heard the click of a gun behind them as the man from the waterfall cracked his neck "I guess I'm just lucky today, first I find out that those girls are still alive and know I find some trespassers, Oh the luck I have" he smiled as more of his men came over "Drop your weapons or die"

The group didn't drop their weapons as they stared at the surrounding forces "Why should we trust you, so far we have heard a lot of bad things about you" Musashi stated as he took aim at the man along with everyone else but before any of them are able to lift a finger their weapons were knocked from their hand by said man with lighting fast speed, Saeko was able to avoid the attack, and this made him smile

"Stand down men" he smiled as he pulled out his combat knife from his jacket "If you are able to stay alive, for 2 minutes I will let you go deal?"

"Deal" was all Saeko said as she unsheathed her sword, the man got at the ready as well "What is your name"

"I am old man Sam of the sky generals" Sam informed her while the men around them to watch as they started the timer

Right on the click both charged forward, Saeko brought her sword down swiftly but he stepped to the side as he brought his knife close to her face but she back bended away, but he came right at her as he slashed at her gut, she quickly used his momentum to counter-attack with a vertical slash up but he quickly fell to the ground and rolled of the way, they stood facing each other again "Looks like it's time to go full out don't you agree" he smiled as Saeko nodded catching her breathe "You're the second person who has been able to hold off ageist me this long" he grinded as he charged forward faster than normal, he threw his knife at her which she deflected it, but his punch got her and knocked her back, the next punch came fast but she barley dodged in time as he hit the tree, he grabbed the tree and lifted himself into the air to kick Saeko upside the head, she ducked under him and cut his shoulder with her blade, he then jumped off another tree, heading straight at her but all he hit was the ground as he hand sprigged to the side as her blade came up just barely missing his leg, she charged at him and toke a couple of swings at him but he easily dodged, he then flipped over her and grabbed his knife in a swift motion as she turned around and brought her sword to an over hand slash but it was too late as he span around and brought his knife to her throat, all time stopped as the timer went off

"Looks like you win" Sam said dryly while pulling his knife away from her neck, and put it in the sheath on his vest "Let them go"

The entire group was wide eyed as a single drop of blood hit the ground from the tiny cut on Saeko's neck, they all knew if he would have continued with that motion Saeko would be dead on the ground within seconds, but he stopped

"But sir we…." The man never finished as a knife went into his skull,

Sam stood there his hand extended and no knife in its sheath, with a serious gaze at everyone as he spoke "I am no lyer, nor will I ever be and if you all think otherwise will end up like that, let's move" Sam then moved to get his knife and wiped it off as he walked away with all of them fallowing him without a word "What is your name girl?" Sam asked

"Saeko Busujima" Saeko said while sheathing her katana also felt the small cut on her neck "That was close"

"I'll see you, soon Busujima-san" Sam smiled as he kept walking away

The group sighed from relief while picking up their weapons "That was Awesome" Amaya squealed while she basically begged Saeko for lessons

"But in all seriousness we need to get off this island ASAP" Musashi stated as they headed straight to the waterfall away from the Uncle Sam

**(Change to ship)**

"Can you see Kohta and the group?" Saya asked a little more eager than most

"No, still no sign of them" Takashi told everyone as he scanned the area with the binoculars

"Well do you think this is such a good idea?" Saskia wondered out loud will she brushed her hair which she had neglected for a long while now

"Who cares" Tobi yond as he just laid in the chair, then he grinned "It isn't like we have a time machine, if that was the case I would go back to the time I was….."

"VIRGIN EARS" Saskia Yelled and dumped a bucket of water on top of him drenching him "Oh and you stink, take a shower"

Tobi grumbled some inaudible words but we already knew, he walked down to the living courters "I'm going to change"

Zero followed him down, problem to find Alice who was hiding from him, Luke laid there on the deck as he thought about all the times he screwed up then he sighed as he checked his bandages

Miss Shizuka was steering the boat which was more difficult than most would have thought she adjusted the throttle to a stop while Rei and Saskia tossed the Anker over board, Saya stayed on the deck trying to enjoy the peace and quiet that won't last

Rei walked up to Saya and sat down at the open chair close to her "How are things?" Rei questioned

"They're pretty good considering that the world has ended and all" Saya stated in a mono tone "Do you think this was such a good idea?"

"I really don't know but I trust Takashi's judgment" Rei said with a small smile as she thought about their journey here "Are you having second thoughts?"

"Yes and no but I really don't know why, I'm worried" Saya stated as a figure snuck up behind her

"Ah Saya is in love" Miss Shizuka yelled as she wrapped her arms around little Saya, and locked her into a hug

"Whaa" Saya squealed while trying to get free, Saya got her composer back "Am not, And with whom may I ask you?"

"Kohta" was the response she got from both women, Saya's Face became beat red, both of them smiled

"I hired what you said when we left the group on the island" Rei grinned as Saya became even Redder

"You are so cute when you blush" Miss Shizuka smiled

"Y.. ..you dd..don't kknow what you're talking about" Saya stuttered out "I don't like him"

"Ya sure and I'm a zombie" Tobi yond as he came up to them "You look like you're about to ….."

"THERE IS STILL VIRGIN EARS HERE" Saskia yelled as she slammed a fist into his face "I wish you were a Zombie"

"Sorry to tell you this but it's kind of obvious" Luke stated when he finished changing his bandages "And dude remember there is a kid among us"

"I can't help it, if the trailers a rockin don't come a knocking" Tobi grinned at the same time he laid down in a dry chair "I'm going cachet some Zs"

"Actually I noticed too" Takashi said butting into the conversation "I think everyone on this boat knows"

Saya was redder than anything in the world; she wasn't just embarrassed she was also angry, because they think they know everything, even though she was smarter than them in many ways

She stormed down to the lower deck

**(Change to cave)**

Rain sat at his chair as the group discussed if they should try to leave now or later by what matt could tell the boat seemed to have dropped off some people why, they had no clue, Rain stood up and stated to pack up the 8 guns he wanted the most for specific reason along with lots of ammunition with some food and other supplies "If we are going to leave we beater leave then, it should take at least 4 people depending on their strength" Rain explained "But that is not the only problem because the army has probably realized that we are not dead, so in other words they are still searching for us"

"So what you are saying is that we don't really have a choose" Eliza Sad with a frown

"No" Was all Rain said while bring out his gun that had the base of a G5 prototype but it held a look of a MSR sniper rifle, with a acog scope, along with a master key under the customized barrel with a built in suppresser, it has the option of semi-fire and full automatic, the stock was a normal wood stock the weapon held a 50 round clip

"From the looks of you, you have a plain?" K.T smiled as she noticed Rain was now in his military vest with his black trench coat as well as his dangerous machete in its sheath at his waist like a katana, he pulled his blade out for a minute as he made sure it was strait, but that was a very bizarre blade because the back of the blade was not there, leaving just the edge of the blade, the hilt was pretty average but it held a cross like spike on the end

"Matt and Eliza help out on mission, Hailey you and K.T need to meet up with the others, watch for them" Rain stated with authority as they opened the cave, Rain walked out and pulled out a mask from under his cloak, it was Pitch black of nothingness with bright red eyes, he then drew his blade as he hocked something to the end "In order to obtain peace, we have to take it from someone else by force"

With that said Rain threw his blade into the trees and with a jerk he soared through the air as if he was flying and disappeared with the distance

"Okay now that was Badass" Matt said in awe

**(Change to The Water)**

Everything had gone back to the way things where before that little discussion as if it never happened, Takashi sat down as the sun was getting lower and lower in the sky with one thought in mind "I need a break"

"Baggers can't be choosers, right?" Rei smiled while she relaxed

"No, no we can't can we?" Saskia questioned with her 2 cense

Just then the Radio on the ship came alive as Kohta's voice was heard "Are you guys there, do you read?, out"

"Ya loud and clear, whats up, out" Takashi spoke

"Everything is good we meet up with the others but Rain has went out to distract them while we move out, we should get to the shore in no time if you pull up to the docks out" Kohta explained

"That's easier said than done" Luke butted in while he grabbed his SCAR "But let's get this over with, do we have any other weapons?"

"We have M92 Vertec, MP5SFK, Ithaca M37, Smith & Wesson M37 Air Weight, Springfield M1A1 Super Match, that about sums it up" Takashi stated with a yon

"Well pass them out because this will be a fire fight" Luke said while loading a clip

"Alright we will be there, out" Saskia stated into the radio

They slowly drove the boat to the dock as all the none fighters took refuge in the lower deck, as they pulled in there was a huge explosion along with screams this drew the attention of all the people at the docks as they ran towards the explosion

**(Change to war grounds)**

It was hell down there because their enemy was nowhere to be seen yet he was everywhere while they fired in random directions any sound came from, there were a few dead others wounded as more people fell victim to one of the traps or where caught in the cross-fire, nothing but death was in the air as I moved on to help my comrades

"Anyone there?" I asked as I looked for someone anyone in the war filled area

No one answered as I continued to search for friendlies or the enemy, there was complete silence as a bullet hit me in the arm and leg I fell to the ground bleeding slowly

I flipped over onto my back as I stared up at the sky it was dark now as the first star appeared in the sky, all I could see was 1 star as my whole life passed thought my vision, my wife and daughter playing at the play ground with our cat sunny who died a couple of years ago due to some evil Nabors from next door, and then the time of our wedding flashed in my eyes as they slowly closed, the last thing I saw was the very first cat i saw when I was born, it was sunny as he spoke in the unknown cat language and my eyes shut

But everything went white as I opened my eyes to see my team healing my wounds, I was dead for shore but I was brought back, my eyes opened wide when I realized sunny had given me his 9th life

**(Change To the dock)**

Kohta ran along with everyone else past all the havoc that was happening, the boat is about 10 minutes away they ran faster as more people came up from behind Kohta fired and killed a couple of them, Saeko took out the ones that were up close, they got on the boat and got ready to leave

Then out of nowhere Rains blade cut Tobi's cigarette in half along with clipping his lip, then it stabbed into the boat, then Rain came sailing from the Forrest, but he landed elegantly beside Hailey and K.T "Did me miss something?" everyone dead pained at the question

"Well duu, Sherlock" Tobi yelled sarcastically "And why did you harm my cig?"

"I Hate cigarettes" Rain said dryly as he grabbed a bow and a arrow with a rope tied to it "I'm going fishing"

**(End)**

_**Well howed you all like that? Surprised no well I am this is the longest chapter that I have written so far wow it toke me longer than I thought too, im tired and lazy right now please forgive me as I bid you a good night**_

Until next time

Live life, have fun and review

RAY out


	12. The Split Tear

_**Well well well look who came crawling back yep that's right I did and yes my tail is between my legs as I beg for forgiveness, I have been remolding my new home so on that note I am sorry**_

_**Me don't own High school of the dead, Enjoy**_

**(The Split tear)**

Rain stood at the back of the boat with the bow and arrow at the ready then he released and the arrow sailed right into a fish that he pulled in by rope attached to the arrow, in total that was the 28 fish he had caught since he started about 7 hours ago, the sun just started to peek over the horizon giving the sky a beautiful dark blue hue to it, as the sun slowly rose the sky slowly turned gold while the ocean became a sky blue with the yellow streak that ran from the boat to the sun, he stopped for a moment in thought "Must be daylight savings time" Rain mumbled

"Is there a chief aboard this ship?" Rain asked as he brought his fish into the kitchen but he got no answer, so he grabbed a knife figuring that everyone must be tired after the hell that has happened as of lately

Rain took the knife and cut the belly of the fish open and then removed the guts and dropped them into a bucket he had the fish in, next he started to de-scale them with that done he washed the fish off then washed his own hands while getting out the flower, olive oil, salt, eggs, lemons, garlic and some other seasons that will not be told, he then grabbed out a pan along with a specula, the first thing he did was removed the outside of the garlic, then he ground it to dust in a tiny bowl, which he soon added the salt and other seasonings with it, and mix them together after that he mixed in the flower and then he sifted the flower with the seasonings mixed in, next he cracked open some eggs and scrabbled them, after that he grabbed a lemon and cut it in half and squeezed the juice from it into the pan, then he added oil and started the stove at medium heat, then he egged the fish and flowered it and placed it in the pan and so on

By the time he had fried up 9 of the fish, half of everyone was up heading to the bathroom or in Hailey and case exercising, he got help from Saya, who put half the fish in the freezer, then he got help from Rei and the other girls who boiled up some rice and other veggies, by the time 14 fish were done everyone was up but a very lazy Tobi who slept on the couch with his arm on the floor and his mouth wide open snoring quit loudly now

Rain quickly became annoyed by the snoring while he walked up to Saskia and whispered something into her ear, she then walked over to the fridge and grabbed the mustard she took aim at his open mouth and squeezed the bottle and shot out a yellow stream of a pee look a like

Tobi shot up like a bullet while spitting out whatever was in his mouth "What the hell am I always the one being done sh.." He never got to finish because a bottle of mustard hit him upside the head "I'm going back to sleep"

"Watch your mouth there is a child in our midst" Saskia Smiled while tilting her head to the side slowly

"Can we eat now" Takashi asked a little irritated "This is the first time in a long time since I've felt this safe from them and I want to enjoy it" he said as he took a bit, with that single bite of fish his face fell and he pushed the plate away "Nasty"

"What, Rain sensei is the great at everything, I think" K.T stated she looked at Rain who was slowly eating his fish "I'm going to taste it"

"NO" Takashi yelled while smacking her hand "Don't trouble yourself ill throw all this away"

"What, no I want to taste it too" Hailey added her two cents in

The three tugged back and forth with no winners but then suddenly one of the fish went sailing through the air and landed you guessed it in Tobi's mouth, then his mouth moved and so did the fish, then in one second the fish was gone and Tobi sat at the table with forks in hand with bright eyes yelling "Feed me more, More I tell you"

"I guess the jig is up" Takashi grinned then he grabbed some fish and ate them as fast as he could and reached for more at that one moment all hell broke loose as everyone fought over the last piece of fish, shoot even Zero was in the brawl, as everyone fought a head of dark pink hair peeked over the table, the pinkish/purple eyes looked left then right, and then they went under the table, then they peeked out when they were closer to the fish, and back under they went as everyone battled it out from Takashi and Kohta arm wrestling to the girls doing well, just plain brawling, the pink head popped up right beside the fish and with her tiny hand she grabbed the last piece and went back under the table

At that moment they decided a rock, paper scissors match would decide it, but then Saeko noticed the fish was gone, this cased everyone to look for the perpetrator but the sounds of snacking came from under the table, they then lifted the cloth up to reveal Alice with cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk with crumbs all over her face

"Man who can be made at that cute little face" Amaya yelled with glee "Make Rain cook more"

"Where is Rain?" was what everyone asked at that moment

**(Time skip)**

"What were out of gas?" Amaya panicked because she was trapped on a boat that wasn't moving very far at a time

"Calm down, panicking won't help us here" Musashi stated calmly

"How can I?" Amaya wondered out loud

"Easy just calm down and think of the good old days" K.T added in

The day slowly went by as the ship drifted through the ocean, but within 30 minutes they could see land off in the distance they drifted closer and closer and soon enough they were about ¼ of a mile away from land, the wait was the worst thing in the world as the ship bobbed up and down

Then finally they were at the docks of where Takashi and the others first meet, when they were running for their lives, "Well now we search for supplies right?" Tobi asked lazily

"Alright split up Saya, Takashi, Rei, Kohta, Saeko, Miss Shizuka, Alice and me, we should all go to the mall or just find some food, and the rest of you just find some gas and other supplies" Hailey stated with authority, in the end no one complained as they went their separate ways "Tobi tie the boat to the dock"

Just when everyone was gone, Rain popped his head up from the boat, a tear fell from his cheek "It's better to leave them out of this, I just hope they are strong enough to make it to the USA where princess has no power there" with that Rain syfend the gas of some of the boats and drove their boat out of the docks

**(Change to Takashi's group)**

Hailey and Saeko toke lead as the rest fell in line behind them, the first place they came across had no food at all because it had been raided, the next place they were heading for was a grocery store, when they entered the parking lot there was a few stragglers which they made quick work of them by taking their heads away or just plain bashing their brains in, but inside the store was a different story with non in it at all

They all split up to search the store, Saya got mostly non-perishable food, while Hailey grabbed junk food and soda pop, and who could forget the ice cream or the cookies, Takashi was in the back where he found a note book from a survivor named Anthony, Takashi read it and found out there was a evacuation out of this hell at the elementary school

They had the supplies they needed know all they had to do was get back to the boat, but there was one problem as a horde of zombies limped towards them, slowly they approached "Just do as we always do" Takashi stated as he ran towards there was less zombies, Saeko followed close behind while using her Bokken to her advantage killing them with ease, Rei came out next as she stabbed a zombie with her bayonet and Miss Shizuka and Alice came next fallowed by Kohta and last was Hailey with her DB9 in hand while she shoot those that where father away and the ones who got to close were kick aside by said girl as they ran back to the boat

**(Change to a pawn shop with a police car crashed into the door)**

"Well I guess we shouldn't be surprised" Musashi stated in a mono tone

"Dam it getting here was hard enough" Saskia stated irritated

"You got that right" K.T grinned "any ideas on how to get in there"

"I do the back entrance" Amaya smiled while killing a zombie that approached her with her hammer she picked up

They went to the back only to find a giant hole in the shop, they walked in silently ready for anything, it had lots of supplies inside as if no one had ever been there yet, each one of them got all the ammo they could carry, Musashi grabbed some keys off of a board they were obviously car keys, he hit the button on the key only to hear a truck alarm, it came from a Toyota tundra with monster truck wheels and a extended cab and the paint job was like a present look "Sweet" Was all the guys said as they ran to it, and quickly killed the zombies that were surrounding the truck while they tossed the bags in the back, Musashi climbed in first and started the monster up as the engine roared to life

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Tobi yelled over the engine

"You got that right my brother" Musashi laughed while pulling up to the girls "Need a lift"

The girls climbed aboard the monstrosity, and Musashi drove over the cars on the high way smashing every other piece of junk that got in his way, this included the Zombies as well, shoot he even killed a few trees and unfortunate light posts and stop lights

Soon enough they were at the docks, they came to a stop as Takashi's group came into view, but something else caught their eyes as they came to a stop

The boat was Gone

**(END)**

_**Well that it did u like it, just a yay or nay will work, tell me what u think, I also want to point out **__**I win**__** to Hime-chan, but in the end we all win because we all get updates **_

_**Rain "Happy holidays" **___

_**K.T "Merry Christmas" , **_

_**Musashi "**__**Happy Hanukah" -,-**_

_**Hailey "Happy birthday" :D**_

_**Tobi "Happy sexy day" B-)**_

_**Saskia "Happy destroy Tobi day" -)**_

_**Ramon "Happy new day" 0.o**_

_**Amaya "Happy new year" =D**_

_**Zombies "Uhhh noh" 8-#**_

_**Well know that's over with**_

**Play games**

**Run from zombies **

**And live life to the fullest**

**And don't forget to Review**

**RAY out**


	13. Snap back to the remedy

_**I know guys its been a while and im sorry for that but I need to update my other stories as well and iv been quit stressed latly with my family, like I always say the People who drive you nuts are the ones in your family :P**_

_**I don't own HOTD**_

_**Now without a furth a do**_

**(Snap back to the remedy)**

Rain sat on the boat while it sailed through the river, to the destination only know to Rain, he felt bad for what he had done but it was for the best they were never meant to be in this war, to him they were just innocent bystanders.

He knew what he had to do it was the only way to obtain the cure, but the main optical was that he had to face was his worst fear and that he would not live to see the result, this was the one thing he wished he didn't know but he knew, that is also why he wanted them to forget about him so they are not hurt as bad

He then looked up to the sky deep in thought "I only wish that I could save you Erica" he spoke softly, but a yon suddenly got his attention "Who's there?"

"It's me, where is everyone?" Eliza said while reveling herself

"I decided to leave them out of this battle" Rain stated while he stretched out his back

"I'm not too sure that the princess will leave them alive, if you know what I mean" Eliza stated with worry "We should have just stayed as a group"

"To tell you the truth, that would have been worse" Rain smiled sadly "I know what your mission is, but you will only be able to save two of the sky generals"

"Then can you at least tell us what all she has planed?" Matt asked serious "Our whole team was killed because of it"

"Well Ya I planned on telling you but her plains have a 46% chance of success, but I know that she will succeed, her plain is to turn half the world into the ice age, and the other half to become a dessert wasteland she plains to stop the earth's rotation and use the pollution of the world, to do so" Rain explained "She will destroy all the history that we hold, she is going to replace it with what she wants, there is still a lot of things that I don't know as of yet."

"How do you know that she will succeed?, that plain seems almost impossible!" Matt stated while he sat down in one of the chairs on the deck of the ship.

"Have you forgotten which sky general that you are addressing?" Rain asked with some evil intent in the air "I am the strongest of them but it cost a lot, like knowing when and where I die, as time goes by I become smarter and stronger by the time I die I will know all the secrets of life everything that everyone wants to know, at the moment that dam chip touched me I regretted it, I wish I would never had gone to the military"

"Why does it tell you when you will die?" Eliza asked with a lot of interest in an unknown artifact.

"It is because information is the strongest weapon in anyone's arsenal, and it is to keep people from knowing the truth of god" Rain said as he got up and walked up to the boat rails to see a mountain off in the distance. "Where almost to the Dragon Mountain, get ready princess here comes hell"

**(Change to the docks)**

"Okay, now what?" Tobi yond loudly as a large group of them stumbled toward them

"You've seen monster truck jam right, that's what's next" Musashi grinned

"This thing is getting to cramped" Amaya complained

"You got that right" K.T added

"All aboard, next stop supper market" Hailey yelled as everyone else got on the very cramped truck

Within seconds everyone was on the truck, and then it did a u-turn heading straight for them, who slowly limped closer and closer only to be smashed under the giant tires of the truck at full speed, the group headed for the super market, what awaited them was unknown as they flew through the traffic of the streets

But the truck that they are driving wasn't very fuel efficient as the engine died and slowed down bit by bit until it came to a stop by the fire station "Well we can walk from here" Saskia grinned "Out of the truck Tobi"

Tobi toke a moment to response as he brought out a cig and lit it while taking a long drag "I can't just abandon my ba…. Owch" Tobi yelled as Saskia grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the vehicle

"I said out" Saskia scolded him while tossing him into the door of the fire station, which opened because of the force "Opss"

Hailey walked up to the door with K.T and Saskia, but then Tobi went flying right past the trio, they stood there shocked for a few moments before a boy with ivory skin ash brown with golden blonde hair color, emerald green eyes, with a fox hawk hair cut

"What the hell is wrong with you, you perverted bully" the boy yelled at the top of his lungs "That is not how you treat a lady"

"Wow that's a new record, you managed to piss him off in less than 2 seconds" Amaya complemented while everyone put up there guard at the boy "Now who are you?, friend or foe"

The boy suddenly got real shy as he scratched the back of his neck "Uh I hope friend" he smiled nervously

"Ah anit he cute" Squalled K.T while she pulled on his checks "Can we keep him?"

"You just a big idiot" Amaya stated with a look of annoyance

"Well at least I don't have a zit between my eyes" K.T grinned

"What, Give me a mirror" Amaya hollered while looking franticly for a mirror and soon found one in the reflection on the glass "Liar"

"Yep, but you do have Clasetirphobia, look its Santa clause ho ho ho" K.T laughed "Hay what the difference between Santa and a pimp?"

"Santa stops after three ho's, are we done now?" Saskia stated in a mono tone

"I agree let's get to the next matter at hand shall we" Saya glared "This inst a game, and stop saying aint, because aint is not a word"

"Aint is too a word otherwise no one would have thought of it" Rei said

"Who cares back to business" Takashi stated with authority "Alright firs..."

"Who said you where boss?" Musashi asked while getting in Takashi's face

"Me cause I'm to lazy" Tobi yond but for the response he was punched by Musashi, which caused all the boy to get a fight

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Saeko asked

"Na, boys love to show who is dominate" Saskia smiled

"Well it's about time we girls get our moment right?" Hailey asked, all of the girls grinned as they made their way over to the boys slowly, Kohta was the smart boy who sat on the sidelines watching all that was done with the other two spectators, Alice and Miss Shizuka, who all flinched at the sounds that were made for the next few minutes

**(Change to Dragon Mountain)**

"Your highness we have news, that the sky devil general is coming her to kill you" one of the squires said by the throne

"This does not change a thing, move along like planed" The princess stated from her throne shrouded in darkness

Everything slowly faded to black as if it was over but just then Tobi popped out of nowhere "We can't revel everything now can we" :D

**(Bonus: A day of sunshine)**

It's dark outside with the gloom of death, it never stops even in the lunar moon, we run away from it as we pray for a day of sunshine that may never occur in this life time which only makes us pray for these days of horror to end, in these new days we each lose a piece of our self with each passing day, so let's move on and protect each other from the horror that is the future, there is a limit to what one person can do

**(At the fire station)**

The group had decided to hold up in the fire station manly because they attracted a lot of zombies and it was getting dark outside, they took shift on watch, waiting for dawn to come

The sun came up in no time the odd thing was that them where nowhere in sight "We need to figure out our next move" Hailey stated

"I think the giant mall at the edge of town would be the best place for fortification" K.T said her peace

"I heard there is a evacuation at dragon mountain" the boy from earlier said from where he was tied up "And my name is Alex"

"Did you hear something?" Amaya asked at that moment the boy hid behind a box close to him

"We heard that there's an evacuation at the preschool" Saya stated in a matteriofact tone

This discussion continued on until they decided to head to the mall then the medevac, there next stop is the mall, then find there families, then leave this hell

**(END)**

_**So what u think tell me and I know my grammar is still of so if u could tell me where**_

_**Also I think know is the best time for the parings suggestions, because it is Valentine's Day so if u have a request please tell**_

_**I think that about dose it :3 smiles to all**_

**Play games**

**Run from zombies **

**And live life to the fullest**

**And don't forget to Review**

**RAY out**


	14. Beginning Tear or the Ending Tear

_**Hay guy sorry about the long wait in all but it couldn't be helped, because I am not a very wise man, I can just tell a story ya know**_

_**Well on with the next chapter, and could u tell me what u think of the story so far**_

_**Let me get this straight I don't own HOTD "NO' Dam, too bad so sad**_

**(Beginning Tear or the Ending Tear)**

Rain watched as the mountain slowly came closer and closer as with the snow that fell from the heavens down to the setting sun, all from the rails of the boat that was floating to her "I will save them, at least". "Who is this them that you keep talking about?" Matt asked as he stretched to gain more comfort from the very uncomfortable chair.

"Why do I keep speaking in third person?" Rain mumbled with a sigh, while regain his composer "If you must know there is another sky general there that they have brain washed for training. and because of that he will have his mind cleared and memories replaced with whatever they want, but he also have some friends that are there trying to rescue him from that fate". "Will we make it there before them or will they meet the princess first, you know I've always wanted to meet her?" Eliza asked with curiosity in each word and a hint of worry.

"They will beat us to her but I think that they will be fine" Rain stated still a little unsure of his own words.

"But their just kids, they don't exactly stand a chance ageist her army" Eliza said with narrowed eyes "Put the pedal to the metal".

"It's already there" Matt pointed out with his finger pointing to the throttle of the boat "And where almost out of gas".

"Let me ask you something" Rain asked with a fare off look in his eyes "What is the difference from a coward and a hero?".

"That's easy, a hero is strong brave and always there when you need him" Eliza said while effectively cutting off Matt.

"There complete opposites" Matt stated while he got up and headed down stairs "I'm going to get ready".

"I need to get ready too" Eliza said following suit

Rain was now alone on the poop deck, his fare off stare slowly changed as he looked at his reflection of himself, he looked depressed for the first time his eyes held the deepest sadness a bit of moisture came to his eye that slowly welled up into a drop that slowly slide down his nose and fell to the water "I can't change history can I"

**(Below Deck)**

Eliza put the ammo clip back in the gun as she was taught in the academy, she slowly put the gun on the table in the center of the room, her eyes slowly drifted to the other person in the room who was currently cleaning his guns over and over again with an angry flair in his eyes "Your thinking of James arnt you?"

Matt stopped dead in his tracks as he started to shake from anger his grip on the handle tightened while his knuckles turned white "How can I not"

"Hay just think of all the good times we had back home or at the academy with Gen. Mick, Ted and the others" Eliza said trying to calm Matt's anger

"I can't, every time I think of my brother I see him killed by that back stabber James" Matt whispered, the sound of a drop hitting the floor was herd as little red stain appeared on the carpet "Can't you understand that"

Eliza stared at matt for a few seconds before she walked over to him, and enclosed him into a hug "I understand what you're felling but I also remember what Mick taught all of us the day we meet do you remember?" Both of them fell to their knees in the embrace academy with Gen. Mick , Ted and the others" Eliza said trying to calm Matts anger

"I can't, every time I think of my brother I see him killed by that back stabber James" Matt whispered, the sound of a drop hitting the floor was herd as little red stain appeared on the carpet "Can't you understand that"

Eliza stared at matt for a few seconds before she walked over to him, and enclosed him into a hug "I understand what you're felling but I also remember what Mick taught all of us the day we meet do you remember?" Both of them fell to their knees in the embrace

**(Flash Back)**

We go back to a time when matt, Eliza, and Ted first graduated from the academy, for some odd reason they were all put in a group with a young boy by the name of Steve, they were all lined up in single file as a man walked out of the gate

It was none other than the newly made General Mick Robenson, he walked up to the 4 that stood there "From this day forth you are my privets"

"HMPH"

The group had red faces while they had troubles suppressing their giggles at the comment "Oh please no I'm still a virgin" Steve laughed which resulted in all of them laughing their asses off

Their laughs where soon stop by "Did I say something funny?" "Sir you said that we were you're privets" Ted spoke

"I see, but in all seriousness. I would never cut off my privets see" Mick said as he pull down his drowse

"I'm blind" everyone yelled as they all ran around until they stopped and mick pulled up his pants, everyone lined back up

"Now when we come upon hard times we can always look back and remember what life holds, laughter, love, and all the fun we have" Mick said with a smile on his face that turned serious "To all of you I say this because revenge is never the answer, as spoken from a wise man An eye for an eye will leave the whole world blind) so use you're hart not your ass"

**(End flashback)**

The two still sat there in the floor in their tight embrace "Thank you" was all that was said

**(Fire stations bathroom)**

Hailey burst through the door and ran straight to the toilet as she lost her breakfast as she sat back from relief she soon came back and puked some more, she sat back again wiping her mouth with some toilet paper "Why haven't I been able to hold anything down" Hailey thought out loud

"Are you okay dear" Miss Shizuka asked with concern on the other side of the door, the door slowly came open to reveal Hailey who held a worry smile

"I'm fine" was all that was said while the two walked back to the rest of the group who were talking of what was best to do

"Well it looks like a change of planes" Saya informed all who didn't know

"Whys that?" K.T asked

"The reason being that our group is too big to move around together, if we had a place to stay it would be fine but the bigger the group the more dangerous it is, you understand" Saya explained "Do you understand?"

"No" Tobi smirked

"Dam your dumb" Saskia scolded him "What she means is more people = more chance of them spotting us and increasing their numbers with us"

"Well it seems this is good bye for know" Takashi grinned as he shook the hand of Musashi and then the rest "Good luck out there, we'll see you at the kindergarten" everyone said to each other but before they left

Rei walked up to K.T, but at the same time Saeko walked up to Hailey, what they said was the same "I hope u get Rain" which caused them both to blush but K.T grind at this

And out they walked leavening Hailey, K.T, Tobi, Musashi, Saskia and the new guy "Well I think our best bet would to take the short cut through the mountain instead of going all the way through town plus there shouldn't be many of them" Saskia stated

"That's a great idea" Musashi agreed

"I agree as well but we need more supplies" the new guy stated

"We need more food for the hike and some sort of shelter" K.T stated

"I can cover shelter but we need food, cuz where almost out" Tobi grinned with what little wisdom he had

"How do you have it covered?" Saskia asked in disbelief

"I use to climb that mountain all the time, so I know all the safe caves" Tobi explained while going back to lay down "Now go gather little one" this resulted in him getting a classic dish of knuckle sandwich and some fruit punch to wash it down "That hurt" he ground

"I guess it's a girls night out" Hailey stated while going out the door "To the candy shop"

With that the two males where left all alone with just their witz until

"So dude you like anyone yet?" Tobi asked as blood leaked onto his cig in his mouth and he even gave a thumb's up "I do"

"WHAT THE Fuck" the new guy yelled "WHERES AMAYA"

**(Sweet chocolate)**

Now back to the girls night out which was manly a very interjected Hailey eating all the chocolate in sight even the innocent little bunnies, first the head then the feet and finally the body, the only reason she stopped was because she had a sudden craving for beef jerky

"I feel sorry for the store owner" K.T said with a sweat drop

"Me too" Saskia agreed "We still need to get food I'll go over to the gas station and get what I can. Can you handle things here?"

"I hope so" was all K.T said while Saskia went out the door and to the gas station

Saskia walked through the shattered glass that was the door, with a crack of the glass she walked into the dark gas station, she didn't like it one bit but she advanced to the canned food that was just in front of her, she quickly started to fill the bag, she failed to notice a shadow that was slowly coming towards her, by the time the bag was full, she turned to find a mutated face that let out a moan and grabbed her and was ready to have a bite.

If not for the poll behind her she would have fallen to the ground as she held its jaws away, but its jaws slowly advanced closer and closer to her, she knew she couldn't win as she used both hands to push it further away but it wasn't fazed as it moved in closer, as it came closer her eyes widened as her whole life flashing before her eyes at that moment the fear took control as she trembled and her mouth turned dry "This was it, I'm going to die"

She closed her eyes

**(Goodbye)**

_**Okay guys did you c that coming, I was contemplating on whether or not 2 make this long so I decided to make it a dreaded cliffhanger that everyone hates, just so u guy know I think I'm just going to End The Riseing and just mix it together or make it from scratch seeing as it was my first and all tell me what u think **_

_**The Q of the day "What is the difference between a hero and a coward?" answer if u dare**_

_**Did I get ur guys harts pounding?, will Saskia die? Ur thought if u would**_

Play games

Run from zombies

And live life to the fullest

And don't forget to Review

RAY out


End file.
